MASK: Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen part 2
by Lisa L
Summary: Story takes up right where it left off in the heat of battle between MASK and VENOM. But can MASK overcome the challenges before them when one of their own has switch sides?
1. Chapter 11

MASK Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen Part 2

Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. I apologize for the long awaited updated. Things have been crazy in the real world for both Darcy and me, but we haven't forgotten about our fans or our story. I'll be taking over the story posting and giving Darcy her little time off. So with out further ado I present a nice big helping of the Legacy saga and please review.

* * *

Deep below the desert oasis waters Gloria scanned the area for some signs of Piranha. The bright sun offered some light below the surface, but the thick under water vegetation made it difficult to maneuver. This limited her ability to search for Rax, and she knew this was just the sort of cover he needed to pull out any last minute surprises he had up his sleeves. "Where are you hiding?" Gloria spoke to herself with out realizing she communicated her frustrations to her teammates.

"Well he didn't hop out, if that's what you're thinking," Calhoun replied back from Raven, which was resting on the surface of the water.

"I know. I just didn't expect him to have a place to hide down here." She continued to slowly move Shark around in the oasis until she saw a faint energy signal being picked up by her radar below the vegetation, "Hey I think I found him! I have a lock on Piranha position. I'm gonna blow this fish out of the water, Calhoun."

"I'm all set to skin and cook'm. Ready when you are."

An underwater missile fired from Shark towards the location of the energy signal given by the targeting computer. There was a massive explosion, but it wasn't coming from below the water. Instead the missile directly hit the backend of Raven, and it was now sinking fast like a dead weight into the water.

"CALHOUN!" Gloria shouted in horror and nearly in shock. _How...how did this happen? I targeted Pirhana I know I did._ "CALHOUN SAY SOMETHING!" He never responded back and Gloria mind flooded with images of him injured or worst killed. "This is my fault I have to do something," She attempted to move Shark towards the sinking corvette, but her car stop moving. It was worst then the turbines not turning, the vehicle automatically changed itself back from an underwater submarine to a sports car. This rendered all her vehicle functions useless. Gloria hit the wheel angry, "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING! Dusty you have to help Calhoun I can't move!"

Dusty and Jess looked with wide eyes of disbelief. Everything was fine and calm above the water, until the next thing they knew Raven exploded and the entire car was being pulled into the water. At the same time Rax was using this opportunity to break the surface of the water and get back on land.

"I'm going in to help." Jess told her father as she hopped out of Gator and grabbed the supply box off the back of the jeep.

"No your not! Both Calhoun and Gloria are in danger. You'll need all the help you can get."

Jess pulled out a crow bar, "And you're just gonna let that sonofabitch get away with this."

Dusty clinched his fist and gritted his teeth together as he saw Rax driving away on his bike. "You know I don't like that language coming out of your mouth."

She grinned under her mask, but reassured him she knew what she was doing. "If I know Gloria she's already trying to get to Calhoun. I'm gonna go down and help her. I have enough air in my mask, else I'll evaporate the whole damn oasis." Jess walked into the water and dived in as her father shouted to 'be careful."

"Alright Rax!" Dusty shifted Gator back into drive, "Nobody gets away with shooting down my friends!"

* * *

"YOU MURDEROUS BITCH!" Annie screamed after hearing the explosion over the airways.

"You think that was it?" Roxanne questioned her over the line, "Well you really don't know how much of a bitch I really can be Turner!"

* * *

Hurricane rocked violently as another one of Jackhammer's cannons managed to narrowly miss the '57 Chevy. "Another close call," Hondo remarked, but he wasn't ready to wipe his forehead with relief. Each hit grew stronger and more powerful then the last, which only meant Jackhammer was on the verge of overtaking him. "Jacques promise me he'd scare the pants off Dagger, and where the heck is Annie with my back up. The radio's not working, and I don't know how much more this baby can take. Hurricane does more damage facing it's opponent head on then being chased away like a scared rabbit." The sound of another cannon firing from behind prepared Hondo for the worst, yet his head perked up surprise as he heard and explosion from behind. Volcano had fired it's mini-mortars at the side of Jackhammer. From what Hondo could tell from the rearview mirror, not much damage was done to the VENOM agent vehicle, but this was just the distraction he needed to get back into the game.

"Where the heck did you come from?" Cliff Dagger shouted to the driver of Volcano who was sitting in the gun turret sticking out from the split terrain van.

"You should know by now Dagger," Jacques spoke in a sophisticated French accent, "you fall for the same trick every time."

"You call'n me STUPID when you can't even speak English, TORCH ON!"

Jacques ducked down as far as he could in he could in the small pod to avoid the flames. As soon as the flames died down, he turned on the lava launchers, "Let me show you how hot things will get from my end." The moment Jacques pressed the fire button the turret started to slowly spin clockwise. "What is happening?"

"HAHA," Cliff Dagger laughed like a school bully, "Somebody hit the wrong button, who's stupid now!"

"This shouldn't be happening!" Jacques mumbled nervously, as he press the directional controls hoping to regain control. The more Jacques fiddled with the control panel the faster the turret spun. Before he knew what was happening, he went flying into the air and landed flat on his back.

At this point, Hurricane was turned around and was ready to face Jackhammer head on. Hondo couldn't believe how fast the gun turret was spinning, but that should be the lease of his worries he figured. Jacques was down on the ground and vulnerable. "Let's see how you do with my cannon." Hondo replied as he lock the gale force wind howitzer cannon on Jackhammer. A blank stare came from Hondo under his mask, when the howitzer did not fire. Instead the mini cutting laser from the vehicle's roof, were aimed directly at his own engine. Within a matter of seconds, the two lasers burned a hole right through the engine causing a fire to erupt. Hondo jumped out the car and headed straight towards Jacques. "Come on man we need to get moving now."

"Don't ever ask me, if I want to ride the spinning tea cup at Disneyland ever again." Jacques replied as he got to his feet. "What happened to Hurricane?"

"No time to talk, use Miraj to give us cover. Else dagger really gonna fry our asses this time."

"Oh this just keep getting better," Dagger watch with amusement as the two agents scrambled to get away. Of course, by the time he came to his senses to attack the two agents both vanish without a trace. "Awww…he did it again!"

* * *

A black corvette slowly drifted to the bottom of the oasis, but this was no ordinary car. The font end was flipped upside down and both doors were open forming a U shape allowing the vehicle to become a speedboat. Raven had taken heavy damage to its rear from Shark's underwater missile, and its driver Calhoun Burns still remained fastened to his seat.

Gloria Baker watched helplessly from an immobilized Shark, as Raven finally rested at the bottom of the oasis disturbing only the surround sand. She had hoped Calhoun would swim out to safety, but he remained motionless. "I can't sit here and wait for help to come. I don't even know if Dusty even heard my transmission," Gloria spoke to herself as she moved herself into the back seat. "Good thing Buddy included an emergency exit, even if this car may never drive again," She remarked in a sad tone as she looked at the manual release hatch for the back window. The moment Gloria pulled the lever the rear glass window popped open allowing her to swim out of the vehicle. She didn't look back at the water filling up Shark's interior; instead, she swam straight towards Raven.

Once she arrived at the sunken black corvette, she realized the situation was going to be a lot more difficult then she predicted. The passenger door, which was awkwardly blown off its hinge, was resting sideways blocking the drivers escape route. Gloria tugged and pulled at the door, but it was jammed in place. Frustration build further under her mask, "I can't do this alone. I won't let you die down here Calhoun. I swear this!" She had enough space to slip in her arm into the car and nudge his shoulder. But Calhoun was unconscious and no matter how many times she attempted to shake him awake, he still wouldn't move. A tear erupted under her mask regretting that she would have to leave him to get help, "I'll be back Calhoun," She spoke as thought he could hear her. Just then a hand reached out and touched Gloria's shoulder, she whipped her head around to see her niece Jess Hayes behind her.

Neither agent could talk to each other since communications were down, but Jess showed Gloria the crowbar letting her know she was prepared to deal with the situation. Jess wedged the crow bar into the top of the door, while Gloria grabbed the side of the door with her hands. Both women grunted as they put with all their strength into prying the door open. After the fifth attempt, the door moved just enough that it would allow them to pull Calhoun from the seat, the problem was the opening wasn't big enough for anybody's bulky mask. Gloria pulled out a knife and signaled to Jess in sign language her plan. Jess just stared at her and signed back 'Maybe I should do this.' Gloria shook her head and signed 'I can hold my breath longer.' Jess knew it was pointless to argue with her and nodded her head incompliance.

Gloria Baker had her knife ready in her hand as she looked down at Calhoun with determination, "I'll have you set free soon old friend." She cut the shoulder strap of the belt, then signaled to proceed with the plan. The moment Jess removed Aura from Gloria's head she went to work. Gloria Baker squeezed her upper body into the opening and ran her knife into the bottom portion of the belt. Once the restrains were removed, she let the knife drop from her hand and she removed Calhoun's mask Gulliver. Time was ticking down for the both of them, but when she tried to pull him out she became stuck herself. Jess noticed Gloria was struggling and let Aura fall to oasis floor. She grabbed Gloria's legs and pulled her out with Calhoun in her grip. The two women grabbed onto Calhoun's armpits and swam as fast as they could to the surface. Gloria gasped for air as her head broke the surface.

"We have to get him to land," Jess shouted to an exhausted Gloria, "He's not breathing." Gloria and Jess swam towards shore with Calhoun's body in tow. As they pulled him out of the water, Gloria collapsed beside him. "GLORIA!" Jess shouted worried.

"I'm…I'm all right…" She laid there just trying to catch her breath, "Just tired…help him."

Jess threw her mask Thermic off to come face to face with a pale looking Calhoun. She never imagine she would have to give mouth to mouth to a man whom she always thought as another uncle, but now wasn't the time to think about the abnormity of the situation. She tilted his head back and began administering CPR. Jess went back and forth between breathing air into his mouth and pumping his heart with both her hands. Every passing minute a few tears would fall down her face, "Don't leave me Uncle Calhoun…please…stay with me!" She again breathed air into his mouth, yet this time he reacted and began to cough up water. Jess then tilted him on his side allowing him get the water out of his lungs.

"Welcome back," Gloria smiled as she put a comforting arm around Jess who was still shedding tears.

"What did I miss?" Calhoun replied still coughing.

"We just saved your life," Gloria responded back.

"Ah well, that was mighty kind of you ladies," he laid on his back allowing the air to fill his lungs. "Any kiss like that from you Gloria could bring any man back from the other side."

"Um…Calhoun…Jess was the one who gave you mouth to mouth."

"Nice to know you think I'm a good kisser," Jess smirked with relief and wiped her tears.

Calhoun looked up at the distraught Jess and grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly, "Thank you."

Jess smiled back to him, but her smiled faded as she looked around to notice the three of them were all alone. "What happened down there?" Jess asked.

"Somehow my weapon systems locked onto the wrong target," Gloria admitted with guilt.

"Don't feel bad Gloria," Calhoun reassured her, "My radar should have picked it up."

"Then right after that Shark ceased functioning and the radio went dead." Gloria added, "I don't understand what happened."

"That has me worried. If both your vehicles were malfunctioning," Jess stood up and bit her lip in frustration. "Everybody else is probably experience similar problems and we have no way to warn them." She glanced in every direction for some sign of Gator, but all that was left were imprints of tire tracks. Thunderhawk was barely visible in the horizon and was moving further and further away from their location.

"All we can do is hope and pray that everybody is ok," Gloria reminded.

"You two stay here," Jess ordered, "I'm going to follow Gator's tracks. I have to know if my dad all right." Before Gloria could stop her, Jess started to chase after the trail.

* * *

"How…how can you do this?" Annie questioned with an overzealous rage, "These people accepted you as part of their team and this is how you repay their trust with BLOOD!"

"Funny," Roxy casually remarked in a neutral tone, "we must know different definitions of the word 'accept.' You and I both know I was never part of THAT team. I was labeled an outcast the moment I joined MASK. If you really think about it, and I'm sure you'll agree, nobody had the balls to question their leader's judgment. Except for you, but whose gonna listen to an overemotional big mouth redneck with a superiority complex," Despite the verbal attack she sighed and rambled on ignoring any reaction she might of provoked, "Daddy always tried to do everything in his power to see to it I was treated like Scott's equal. But no matter what he did, I was still the gum at the bottom of everybody's boot that nobody could scrape off. Besides I'm tired of taking crap from you underdogs, cause I'm not good enough for you. Well you can stop trying to search my soul for that bit of good, cause there's nothing in my blacken heart but the hatred for a team that destroyed my entire existence."

"That's some pretty intense stuff your saying Roxanne sir….I mean ma'am." Nash Gory commented from Outlaw's computer command center tower.

"Did I ask you to give commentary?"

"Oh no…" Nash stumbled with is words with a nervous chuckle, "Your finally getting your revenge. Soon there will be nothing left of MASK. Then they'll be nobody to stop us…I mean you."

Roxanne narrowed her eyes on him, "Your groveling isn't gonna get anywhere with me."

"I'm not," Nash poorly denied. "We've taken out 5 vehicles so far, and MASK is scattered all over the place. With a touch of a button we could eliminate all of them from the face of this planet."

"Whose plan is this?"

"Yours."

"Exactly, so you do what your told. If you get ahead of yourself, I might have to make some cuts in the team." She wickedly reminded him.

"Annie, this is Alex the signal is originating from Outlaw & Chameleon. We have them in sight and plan to split the duet up."

_Finally! _Annie grinned with a thirst of vengeance after hearing the good news. _Looks like your playtime is up Roxy. _

Alex turned to Bruce who was driving the rig, "The radio must be malfunctioning. I'm not getting a signal from anyone."

"Outlaw could be jamming communications," Bruce suggested.

"Good Call Bruce," Alex proudly praised, "Let's un-jam them shall we?" Rhino picked up speed and headed straight towards Outlaw.

"We're picking up a radio signal from Rhino," Nash hastily changed the subject.

"How did you manage to slip that one up?" She crossed her arms annoyed. "You told me you had a lock on everyone of our enemies positions."

"I'm…" he was going to lead into an excuse of the difficulty of watching several battle locations at the same time, but figured this would only raise her temper and shorten his neck, "Possibly some sort of cloaking device?"

"No matter. You paying attention Annie? Your only hope is going to experience a true African stampede."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Bruce voiced his concerns to Alex.

"What makes you say that?"

"Our enemy is waving good-bye and not firing upon us." Bruce pointed out as he noticed Roxanne waving her right arm in the air.

"Maybe she's flagging us down? Slow down, but be on your guard."

"I would like to do that old friend, but the break don't work," Bruce replied back worried as his foot pumped the breaks.

"Is your foot off the gas?" Alex asked as he noticed the vehicle picking up speed.

"Of course, even with this momentum we should be slowing down." Bruce replied confused, "This doesn't make any sense."

Just then Roxanne voice was heard over the radio, "I hope you guys don't mind, but I took the liberty of taking over your vehicle. I control all that your see and hear, so sit back and enjoy the ride, cause I have something special in store for the both of you." Both men tried the doors, but they would not budge. "Oh I didn't want the two greatest minds to get hurt, so I added child locks on the door."

Bruce and Alex shared worried looks of 'oh shit' as the steering wheel operated itself. Rhino steered itself away from Outlaw and began to pick up more speed. Five minutes had gone by and they were still driving in a straight line.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and run out of gas," Bruce hoped.

"Something tells me she's not willing to wait that long," Alex remarked as he looked at the President mansion in the distance.

The front grill of Rhino pushed out and rammed into the front gate of the UN President's estate. Black Hummers mark security approached the speeding rig and started to shoot out the tires to slow down the trespasser. The two MASK agents had hope the vehicle would stop once 2 tires blew out from gunshots, but the Rig continued towards the front door of the mansion. Rhino plowed right into the front of the mansion and through the front hallway and the kitchen. The rig did not stop until it came out of the other side of the mansion.

"Well at lease we're in one piece," Alex remarked with some humor.

"For how long," Bruce indicated as security surrounded Rhino with guns. Both men put their arms up in surrender knowing that putting up a fight would be meaningless.

Roxanne cackled in sadistic glee as Rhino's signal fell off of Outlaw's radar. Nash, unable to stop himself, joined in, providing his usual unwanted and obvious commentary. "You sure showed them, Roxanne, ma'am! We've only got four vehicles left and MASK will be utterly destroyed thanks to your ingenious plan!"

Roxanne started to vocalize a reply, then stopped, eyes unfocused as though a thought or command had suddenly occurred to her. After a moment, she focused back in on Outlaw's command console, and her eyes hardened again. She glared purposefully at Nash and stated icily. "I have an appointment I can't be late for. Do whatever you want with those two flying insects…swat them out of the sky…crush them into the ground…I really don't care…"

"But ma'am…what about the other…" Roxanne vaulted onto Chameleon and disappeared into the desert as Nash finished his query. "…two vehicles?" Then he shrugged, and out of habit replied to the empty air, "Yes ma'am!"


	2. Chapter 12

MASK Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen Part 2

Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Thanks everyone, even my co-author Darcy, for the reviews. Their always good means of inspiration for us both, so please keep them coming. To celebrate the 4th of July and this author independence from her parents. We're gonna have something better then fireworks, but your just gonna have to read below to find out. Enjoy/And please read and review.

* * *

"Same old song and dance…" Vanessa muttered under her breath as she turned Manta just enough for Condor's anti-matter blast to barely clip her left wing tip. "You'd think he would have gotten the point and given up the chase a long time ago…"

A laser blast came across her windshield from the right and she was forced to dodge again before Firefly hit her engine. "All right, this is really getting old…" She slammed the radio's comm. button and yelled at Roxanne, "How much more of this crap do I have to put up with before your wonderful plan kicks in!"

"Miss Roxanne needed to leave unexpectedly, but don't worry, I'm engineering the world's biggest fly swatter as we speak…"

"Oh Good Lord!" Vanessa cussed. "I don't need help from a sniveling idiot like you! Go back to your damned bootlicking and let me handle this my way!"

She scanned her side mirrors to find Condor still hovering to her left, and Julio in Firefly, sticking her literally with glue, on her right side. On instinct, she looked down to find she had circled above a familiar flame streaked motorcycle, sitting idle in the middle of the desert. She could barely make out the black and burgundy clad outline of her daughter huddling against the rear of the bike with a long rifle in her hand. Vanessa couldn't help a sadistic chuckle as she aimed her missiles.

"Hey Turner, maybe you should change your daughter's name from Annie Oakley to Sitting Duck!"

"What!" The comment took Brad totally by surprise, until he looked down to see two of Manta's missiles bearing down on an immobile Phoenix. _Oh Dear God…she didn't! _

"DAMN YOU, VANESSA!"

Brad's only reply from the radio was static, and he didn't waste any time pounding on it further.

"Brad, I'll take care of Vanessa, stop those missiles!"

He never heard Julio's radio reply, he simply sent Condor into a swan dive and fired two anti-matter blasts toward Annie's bike.

Julio honored his word, when he continued to fire Firefly's frontal tripod laser ray at Manta. Several shots were dodged by Vanessa's cunning flying. Yet the purple sports car shook violently as one of the laser blasts hit the back wheel, which acted like a jet turbine on the right wing.

"He's still back there," Lester opened his mouth forgetting Vanessa's golden rule of no talking.

"NO SHIT!" She shouted as she noticed her turbine was smoking. "I still might be able to out maneuver him."

Julio noticed Manta was gaining altitude, "That's not very bright Vanessa. You're not going to get very far on one turbine." He was ready to follow her until her vehicle was forced to make an emergency landing, but without even touching his controls Firefly forcibly dived forward into an uncontrollable spin. Both his hands pulled up on the stick, but the controls were not responding. Sweat dripped down his face and his breathing hasten as he saw the point of no return getting closer. There was one last thing he could do, but that would mean the death of his long time friend. Julio hit the eject button and the seat came flying out of the rocket glider. The chair slowly parachuted towards the ground. While below Julio's dangling feet was a wreck Firefly soon to burn out it's last light. "This is not how I wanted to end our final run, but I know you'll forgive me old friend." He mentally saluted as he watched his vehicle go up in a blaze of glory.

* * *

Annie had following the radio transmissions intently, listening for anything that might help her get her bearings or provide any clues as to Roxanne's location. She sat stiffly behind Phoenix, rifle in hand, ready to shoot at a moment's notice. Unfortunately, the rifle was not going to be any match against the missiles she saw heading straight for her. Instinct was the only thing that made her sprint away from the bike at her fastest possible speed, curling up into a tight ball as she dove for what little cover the desert sands provided, activating her mask in the process. She spared a glance toward her previous location, expecting to see a pile of wreckage where her bike had once been. Instead, she saw a brilliant anti-matter fireworks show as Condor's blasts disintegrated Vanessa's missiles. An expression of relief spread across her face, once the oncoming danger had dissipated sparing her bike from being scattered all over the place. "WAY TO GO DAD!" She shouted in a jubilant cheer. Her sudden smile drifted from her face as she noticed Condor was still swan diving towards Phoenix, "PULL UP! PULL UP!" She shouted half expecting him to hear her. She stood there trembling as she hopelessly watched the bike fall closer to the ground. _Not your bike too! _Without even realizing it she cried out to the top of her lungs, "DADDY!"

Brad Turner was cussing with frustration under his mask. He just successfully stop on oncoming missile fired at his daughter, but now his helicopter/motorbike engine had stalled. "Come on baby, you've never failed me before," Brad spoke nervously to his bike as he turned the engine key on and off, while Condor freefall from the sky. If it were just the propellers causing the trouble, he could change Condor back into a motorcycle and make a semi safe landing. Without the motor running, he was falling straight to his death. "That parachute I always refused to wear is looking mighty good at the moment."

Manta was slowly losing altitude, while these events unfolded. "Watch where your flying?" Lester screamed as Manta grazed the top of a palm tree.

Vanessa didn't respond to him, instead her eyes were also on Condor. She had expected Brad to stop the missile with no hesitation at all, but why wasn't he pulling up. _What the hell do you think your doing Turner? Trying to get yourself killed!_ She soon realized she had her own landing to think about, but somehow it seemed unimportant in the face of the scene unfolding before her.

Within an instant that felt like slow motion thought Annie's eyes, Condor crashed directly into Phoenix. The two bikes intertwine and burst into flames.

* * *

Back at Outlaw control station, Nash Gory screamed with frustration and banged his foot on the ground, "IT'S NOT FAIR! I wanted to play with him for bit and the bastard had to stall his own engine before I even get a chance!"

* * *

The smoke emitting from the fire was so thick she couldn't see her father's body anywhere. Moments before the two MASK vehicles had collided Brad had taken a leap of faith several feet up in the air. Annie wondered if he was all right and if he was conscious. A jump from that height at such high speeds could still cause considerable damage to the human body. She activated Firewall and began a slow and deliberate search for her father's body, trying to keep what little composure she had left as the smoke and flames dissipated around her. Annie caught a flash of yellow out of the corner of her eye and dashed over to where Brad's body had fallen safely from the twisted wreckage of their two bikes. She knelt down beside him, first removing Hocus Pocus, and then her own mask so that she could have a better look at his injuries. _Thank you, God, _she sighed in relief, as she reached and found a steady pulse at the base of his neck although he was totally unconscious. It looked like he landed hard on his right side; his right shoulder seemed to be disjointed, and his right leg was turned at an ungodly ankle, probably broken.

"Dad? Can you hear me?" She brushed her hand against his forehead in hopes of a response, but she didn't receive a reply. She tried again, but to no avail. "Come on, Dad, wake up!"

A few unwanted tears fell from Annie's eyes as she bowed her head, trying to decide what to do. Anything that she would have improvised and used to bind her father's wounds burned up along with her motorcycle, and she didn't dare try anything that might make his injuries worse. _I could really use Julio's help right now…_

A hand fell onto her shoulder, and Annie jumped up in surprise, whirling around to find Julio standing beside her, slightly bruised, and still holding the pocket knife he used to cut himself loose from Firefly's parachute. She wanted to break down and cry at the sight of him, or faint in relief, but she did neither and simply asked him, "Are you all right?"

"Other than losing a good friend, I'm fine," Julio indicated the remains of the parachute on his back. "If only your stubborn father had taken my advice…"

Annie nodded solemnly, and together they knelt down beside Brad's unmoving form. "How bad does it look?" Julio asked her, knowing she had probably checked him over already.

"I think his right shoulder is at least dislocated, his right leg is broken, and I can't get a response from him."

Julio nodded back, then dropped the rest of the bad news. "I wish I could tell you this was the worst of it, Annie, but I only hit one of Manta's turbines. Vanessa was able to make an emergency landing just before your father and I crashed."

"She's still out there…"

Annie's voice was soft, but Julio immediately read the look on her face. "Annie…"

"Save it, Julio. We've got three vehicles down and two VENOM agents out there that could sneak up on us at any moment. I'm going to provide a diversion. Stay here with Dad. Do what you can to get him up and around."

It was the same tone Brad used when he was about to do something really foolish, and Julio knew there was no arguing with her. "How will I contact you if I can do this?"

"If Vanessa landed on one turbine, she can't be far. Hocus Pocus' range should be long enough to send a holographic image…we'll figure out what to do from there…"

Julio knew it was pointless to argue, not that Annie had given him the opportunity. She slipped her MASK back on and headed back toward the wreckage of Condor and Phoenix. He watched as she recovered her long rifle and started out for the direction of Firefly's debris.


	3. Chapter 13

MASK Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen Part 2

Chapter 13

Author's Notes: Seems like we have some heated battle going on the review board over what's going to happen next and who's really in charge here. Well those answers will be answered eventually for now back to the action. There's still more mayhem in store. Please contribute a review afterwards...it's most appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

At this point, revenge was the only thing fueling Dusty's need to pursue the ever-cunning Sly Rax. The massive explosion of Raven on the calm oasis waters continued to replay in his mind over and over. Part of him regretted listening to his daughter's request to chase after the varmint and not help, yet the other part was determine to bring Rax to justice. He could only hope and prayed that Gloria and Jessenia were able to save Calhoun in time. The overwhelming of emotions seemed to get the better of him every time he fired the roll bar cannon in Piranha direction. Each electrical shot seem to narrowly miss Piranha, as it swerved all over the desert to avoid the oncoming fire.

"Your one scared chicken ain't ya. Ok for you to be sneaky and fire while somebody has their back turn to ya, but you're not man enough to face me one on one. Well guess what," Dusty hollered, "I ain't letting ya get away no sir'e!" Dusty fiddled with Gators controls as he stayed on Piranha's trail, "One good shot a'ta shut ya down for good. Better up the voltage on the cannon to…" He paused as he thought he noticed something in this passenger side mirror. The image was there for just a split second, and he could only speculate what he assumed he saw. _That had to be Chameleon. Either that or my mind is playing tricks on me._ He ignored his gut feeling, as he noticed Piranha driving up a sand hill. "Just what I needed to slow your weasely butt down…system lock on target…"

Before he had a chance to fire, a look of 'oh shit' spread out over his face. A rocket zoomed from behind in his rearview mirror, from a visible VENOM motorcycle Chameleon. The rocket nailed the right rear tire causing the whole jeep to fly thought the air in a 360-degree summersault. After spinning in midair, Gator slammed right into the ground on its driver side and skidded a few feet before coming to a complete halted.

Dusty opened his dazed eyes with is head resting against the sand and his body still connected to Gator's seat. Pain soured thought is body from the sudden jolt, but nothing hurt any worst then his head. Even with the mask on for protection, his head took such a beating from being slammed so hard into the ground. Dusty found it increasingly difficult to focus and stay awake, but he wasn't ready to throw in towel. Not while the danger was still lurking around. He released the seat belt and slowly crawled out of Gator ignoring any aching muscles. Dusty pulled himself up on his two feet and glanced around expecting to find his attacker before his eyes. Yet all he could see for miles was nothing but sand. "I saw you sneak up on me you spawn of the devil. I ain't gonna let you do that twice. Backlash fire!" A shockwave of energy erupted from the mask hitting nothing but open sand. He turned his head to the right and again shouted "Backlash fire." Yet again it failed to reveal his enemy. He turned his head straightforward, "I know you're here! Backlash fire!" With success the shock wave bounced off an invisible object 30 feet away. He knew his mask wouldn't cause any damage to a bike with protection greater then Fort Knots. Yet knowing the location of his attacker wasn't enough to save him. Seconds before he found himself face down in the sand unconscious, the motorcycle speed towards him and slammed on the breaks. His body flew backwards into the barrel shape depth charge in Gators back seat and then straight into the sand. The sudden violent force against his body and previous head injury were enough to knock him out cold. Roxanne finally choose to reveal herself on Chameleon, once she was satisfied that driver of Gator would no longer be a problem.

"You could of done that sooner!" Sly Rax voiced in anger, as he pulled up in Piranha, "I've been…"

She ignored any words that were flapping from his mouth and gave her full-undivided attention to the fallen MASK agent before her. With every step closer towards him, her veins seem to burst on fire. Here before her was the one man who always made her life a living hell. He was always constantly trying to find ways to get her thrown out of MASK and behind bars. Nothing was ever good enough to please him. She spoke softly for only herself to hear, "Always kicking me while I'm…DOWN!" She screamed in frustration as she repeatedly kicked Dusty into his gut. The fact that he was already out cold denied her any true satisfaction of hearing him beg for his life.

Rax forced himself to intervene and pulled her away from him, "I think he's down. So knock it off."

"Don't you EVER!" She looked him directly in the eye, as she shook him off, "Touch me again!" He sneered at her threat, but knew not to take it lightly.

"It's time for a change in plan. We're going to use this as bate for agent Hunter."

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"What you do best." She smiled wickedly as she grabbed a flare from Gator glove compartment.

* * *

"I hate this," Vanessa Warfield muttered under her breath.

She was currently grounded in Manta, unable to fly because of the loss of one turbine. Not only that, but she was stuck with Mayhem's Sludge of a nephew, and to top it all off, she was feeling an uncharacteristic twinge of real emotion. Part of her wanted to investigate the wreckage of Brad and Annie's bikes for signs of her lover and child, but the more sensible part of her mind was screaming at her to get the hell out while she still could. So she simply sat in Manta's driver's seat, running the limited options over and over in her mind and hoping Lester would say something stupid so she had an excuse to release her frustration.

"I think it's time to go, Vanessa," Lester said with his usual sense of self-preservation.

He started to step out of the passenger's side door just as a bullet zoomed past, missing his foot by mere inches. Unable to make the mental connection of danger, he stupidly stuck his head out the door and nearly had that taken out by a second bullet. He looked up to see Annie a few yards away, reloading another shot from her rifle. He scooted back inside Manta, slamming the door and exclaiming, "The little bitch is crazy! She tried to kill me!"

"If you don't SHUT UP, I'm going to push you out the door and let her shoot you!" Vanessa snapped back, glaring over at Lester purposefully.

Four more shots rang out from Annie's rifle, and without even looking, Vanessa knew she had just taken out Manta's tires. For a moment, there was an air of growing anticipation, of unspoken challenge…although neither opponent moved. Vanessa sighed and hissed once more, "I HATE this!" Then she turned back to Lester and again reiterated, "Let me handle this, or I swear to God, I'll pull you out of this car and leave you here!"

Vanessa opened Manta's driver's side door, hearing the obvious sound of ammunition hitting the chambers of Annie's long rifle. By the time she leisurely swung herself out of the car and shut the door, her daughter had cocked the rifle and had it targeted on her unwaveringly. Vanessa was rather glad Annie's mask hid the look of unadulterated hatred she knew lurked in her eyes, but she didn't let the sudden rush of emotion stop her from stalling long enough to figure a way out of this mess. Instead, she folded her arms across her chest, adopting a pose not unlike Annie's, and began baiting her with words.

"You going to shoot me with that pop gun, Little Orphan Annie?"

"If I become an orphan," growled her daughter's obviously agitated voice from under her mask, "it'll be your fault. But that's not going to happen, because you're going to help fix the damage you've done, so let's go."

Annie motioned with her gun for emphasis, while Vanessa stood unmoving in total defiance of the order. Vanessa couldn't help a dark chuckle, then became serious as she emphasized, "This isn't the Wild West, sweetheart, and you aren't Annie Oakley."

"That's right. I'm not Annie Oakley. I'm the Lone-Fucking-Ranger, and this," Annie tapped the long rifle against an open palm before aiming it straight at Vanessa's heart, "is my trusted Kemosabe, and you and Sludge for Brains are under arrest."

Out of the corner of her eye, Annie saw Lester scurry out of Manta toward the safety of the car's back bumper, but she ignored him and kept the immediate threat of Vanessa literally in her sights. "So unless you want to meet my friend Mr. Henry," she again indicated the rifle in her hands, "up close and personal, I'd do what I'm told."

"Or you'll what, shoot me?"

"Don't tempt me. I'm in a bad mood and my trigger finger is itchy."

"Oh please!" In spite of the immediate danger, Vanessa threw her head back and laughed. "As much as you hate me, Annie **darling**," She twisted the term of endearment into a sneer, "you don't have the nerve. You don't have what it takes … "

Dust flew up into Vanessa's face, shutting off her cutting remarks as two more bullets landed right in front of her feet. She heard Lester muttering cowardly from somewhere behind her as she looked back over to Annie.

"I've got plenty of bullets left **mother dear**," Annie imitated her mother's tone perfectly, "so you just keep pushing me toward the edge, and we'll see just how long it takes before I fall off…"

Vanessa heard the solution to her immediate problem in her daughter's own words. Always the great manipulator, she decided to take Annie's suggestion to heart, but not in the way she anticipated.

"How do you think your father would feel if you shot me?" Vanessa asked calmly.

"Don't you DARE bring him into this after what you just did!"

"I still think about him."

"What?"

Vanessa's mild statement wasn't really a lie, but it was such an unbelievable truth in Annie's eyes that it had exactly the same shock effect. And just to drive the stake further into her daughter's heart, she added, "Believe it or not, I might even regret some of the things I've done."

The atmosphere between mother and daughter changed dramatically. Even Lester, still cowering behind Manta, took notice and inched forward to get a closer look at the conflict going on before him. If anything, it would give him a better vantage point of which way to run.

Vanessa unfolded her arms and leaned nonchalantly against Manta's front end, waiting for everything she had just said to sink in. She could almost feel the ripples of confusion running through Annie's mind. She'd unbalanced the girl so well that she couldn't even make a suitable reply.

The long rifle Annie held wavered ever so slightly off target, and she failed to keep her voice from cracking, "Then why didn't you DO something about it!"

"I did."

"No you didn't! You LEFT!"

Vanessa almost thought Annie's hard resolve was coming back, but her tone of voice said otherwise. Vanessa realized she was breaking down the adult and bringing forth the lonely, insecure little girl who had only wanted a mother. She continued to play her daughter like a prize violin, watching and waiting for the best opening to escape.

"I did what I thought was best at the time. Maybe I was wrong."

"You could have…"

"MUDSLINGER ON!"

For once in his pathetic and miserable existence, Lester Sludge saw an opportunity passing by and took it. The ball of mud hit its target dead on, clogging up Annie's rifle barrel and rendering it useless.

"WHIP ON!"

Vanessa's follow through brought Annie literally to her knees. The laser whip coiled around her ankles, taking her unbalanced state from the mental to the physical. Vanessa didn't waste any time, knowing her daughter's reaction would be fast and furious. Within seconds, she had grabbed Lester's arm, muttered something about "finally doing something right", and dragged him along as fast as she could sprint.

"YOU BITCH!"

Annie leapt to her feet and threw the now useless rifle at the retreating pair, hoping it might do some physical damage. She was ready to run through the desert and murder her backstabbing mother with her own bare hands until a voice boomed out behind her.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Her father's projection was only holographic, but the voice did its job of scaring her back into reality. By the time the image faded, Jacques had pulled up beside her in Volcano, along with Hondo and Julio. From inside the van, she could hear what sounded like Brad's weakened voice…

"Where…is…she…?"

Annie took one last glance at an immobile Manta and climbed up into the van. "She got away."

"Not…Vanessa……..you…"

Annie knelt down beside Brad's half-conscious body, noting with relief that Julio managed to set the breaks with what little he had available. She gasped in surprise as Brad grabbed the front of her uniform and pulled her close with what little strength he seemed to have in his good arm.

"Listen…to…me. We are in one hell of a mess, and you…better pony…up…stop chasing…ghosts…and lead…us…out…of…this…! Do…you…hear…me…."

Brad faded out cold again mid-lecture, his grip on his daughter finally loosening as his arm fell across his chest. Annie removed Firewall, setting it on Volcano's floor and resisting the urge to curl up in a ball and cry.

"Annie, he's right."

Hondo's soft agreement didn't do much for her self-esteem, but Annie somehow managed to pull herself off the floor and set her face into a determined mask.

"Julio, keep an eye on your patient. Hondo, I'll take any tactical advice you have at the moment. Jacques, keep us moving. We've got one hell of a desert to comb and snakes could be around any corner."


	4. Chapter 14

MASK Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen Part 2

Chapter 14

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the delay in the update. Sadly I'm one co-author short right now, but I'm going to try my best to keep this story going. It might be awhile before the next update, but I ensure you me and Darcy had a vision and I won't let that vision die. Please remember to review and enjoy.

* * *

Deep down Matt Trakker knew something was wrong. He had made several attempts to contact his team on different frequencies, yet each time he picked up nothing but static. His gut told him he had to turn around, for all he knew his team could be in grave danger. He trusted Annie to lead in Scott's place, but a nagging feeling in the back of his neck told him that was a big mistake. She was always acting on her emotions before thinking a problem through thoroughly. Could she be the reason for the radio silence? Did she find Roxanne and decided to keep him as far away as possible? Paranoia was setting in with every passing minute. Matt made a conscious decision to give up chasing Floyd Malloy on Vampire, but the choice was easier said then done. Every time he managed to blindside Vampire in order to head back to the Oasis, Floyd would manage to pull off an amazing stunt in midair to cut him off. It was obvious the birdman was at the top of his game today and was given the task of distracting him.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught an emergency flare to the southwest in his driver side mirror. That confirmed his biggest fear. His friends were in danger, and he was wasting far too much time doing donuts around Vampire. Matt gritted his teeth in anger, "Alright Floyd…this is gonna end here and now. I'm sick of playing this little game of tag." He activated the control panel on the dash board to bring up his targeting systems. "Since my automatic targeting solutions seem to be off," Matt noted to himself after having missed more times then he would like with Thunderhawk's lasers. "I'm just gonna have to do this manually." He kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gear stick which had a manual fire button hidden under its top. His eyes shift back'n forth between watching Floyd for any sudden movements and his targeting computer. The moment the Vampire was flying in Thunderhawk's firing range, Matt press down hard on the fire button. For the first time since the battle began his lasers directly hit Vampire's rear boom thrusters. Thick black smoke filled the air as the VENOM agent spiraled downward towards the sea of sand below.

Matt wasted no time heading in the direction of the flare. Part of him knew he had to apprehend Floyd Malloy to amend any misunderstanding with the PNA, but his friends were more important then his job. If they were lucky they could round him up later, but VENOM was always good at making a clean get away. Once Thunderhawk was in range of the distress signal, Matt could see the brightly orange color jeep Gator tipped over on its side. When he flew over the vehicle for a better view, he caught sight of its driver Dusty lying face down in the sand. "Oh god I've been away too long," Matt remarked with despair. He circled Thunderhawk around the area for one last sweep to ensure no surprises laid over the horizon, before landing 20 feet away from the crash site. He opened the driver side door with haste and ran to his friend side, "Dusty! Answer me…please!"

There was no response, but he was still breathing. "Spectrum Scan!" Matt shouted as he scanned his friend's body for broken bones or injuries. Amazingly the scan came back negative and gave every indication he was healthy. "Hmmmmm," Matt pondered wanting a rational reason behind his reading, "Maybe he just got the wind knocked out of him?" He turned his friend over on his back and just as he was ready to remove his mask. Dusty's fist went right into Matt's gut causing the MASK leader to fall to his knees.

"I know you're mad I took too long to respond, but you've never hit me before." Matt remarked putting a cradling hand over his stomach, while giving his friend a quizzical look. _Since when did Dusty ever resort to solving his problems with a fist fight?_

Dusty sat up looking directly at Matt before speaking with a New York accent, "BACKLASH FIRE!" A bright yellow shockwave hit Matt in the chest and shot him backwards several feet. This time he laid flat on his back completely stun. _That voice didn't belong to Dusty no it belonged to…Sly Rax_

Sly Rax took Backlash off his head and stood there laughing at the MASK leader's dumbfoundedness. He was wearing Dusty's MASK uniform, but how was it possible for him use Backlash when the mask was design to recognize a specific voice pattern. "You're confused I can tell, "Rax remarked with amusement. "Your little sweet heart of a daughter did a little last minute rewiring. Not that I don't mind having 2 masks, but this uniform could use some work."

Matt ignored his babbling and shouted out in anger, "What have you done to Dusty?"

"What have we done in deeded? Well the little princess didn't give the details on that, but she did say if you refuse to cooperate she wouldn't hesitate to slit his throat."

The MASK leader froze after hearing the threat. If he didn't cooperate Dusty would die. Considering his daughter managed to kill his long time friend Duane Kennedy, he didn't put it past her to seek revenge on Dusty. After all, Dusty and Roxanne never did get along and the last thing he wanted was another murder on his hands. "Alright," Matt pulled himself to his feet, "I'll agree to those terms."

"She said you would," Rax smirked before putting Backlash back on his head, "We're going to take a little trip in Thunderhawk. We have exactly 2 hours to make our destination before she assumes you broke the deal."

Matt frowned under his mask, but he willingly got back into Thunderhawk along with Sly Rax as a passenger. Part of him had hoped for a chance to reunite with his daughter and talk this over. Yet the way this was going down it was clear she was pulling all the strings. Up in the air he glanced over at the worry free Sly Rax, "Tell me Rax…how is she?"

"How's who…oh you mean Roxy?" Rax commented casually as he remembered Roxanne specially lecturing about not giving information to the enemy. _Although if things did shift to MASK favor and they normally do, he could be the one to remove her from her high horse._ "Eh if you ask me she's lost a few brain cells. To be honest, I don't even know who that girl is. It's like a complete different person decided to inhabit her body. Jon seems to have her on a short leash, so nobody can get close to her unless they want to wind up in a body bag."

It wasn't the answer Matt had hoped for, but it was something. His daughter had to be in there somewhere, maybe he'd be able to reach her once they came in contact face to face. He hoped that wherever Sly Rax was leading him would lead him straight to Roxanne.


	5. Chapter 15

MASK Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen Part 2

Chapter 15

Author's Notes: We're back! It's been about two years, since me and Darcy have written for our MASK Saga, but fate has brought us together once again to finish this story and hopefully future installments we had planned out as well. We've both been pretty busy with our lives and hopefully things have calm down enough that we can focus more on writing this story that we enjoyed so much putting together. I know several of you guys and gals have wanted to know what happens next, so without further ado I give you chapter 15, enjoy!

* * *

Volcano the only functional MASK vehicle, after a long loosing battle with VENOM, was becoming rather cramped inside. Hondo and Jacques had decided to take a chance with trusting their lives with Volcano, especially after it and Hurricane had malfunctioned during the battle against Jackhammer and Stinger. Both men had left their hiding position upon seeing both Bruno and Cliff Dagger retreat. The radio was still emitting static, but they had hoped to use the vehicle to locate their friends. Their efforts paid off when they discovered Julio trying to treat Brad's shoulder and leg wound. The three men carried Brad to the back of the van which prompted Brad to wake up in a fit, especially after learning his daughter Annie Turner decided to go after her mother Vanessa Warfield with a vengeance. It didn't take long for them to find Annie, since all they had to do was follow the sound of gun shots. Thankfully they had made it just in time. Brad had managed to snap his emotionally charged daughter back to reality.

They decided the next best place to look would be the Oasis near their temporary base camp for more fallen allies. Sure enough they came across two soaking wet agents Gloria and Calhoun. The two agents were exhausted and out of breath after their underwater experience.

"Calhoun nearly drowned down there." Gloria mentioned as she and Calhoun squeezed into the back of Volcano, "I had no control over my weapon system or my car. If I hadn't even hit the fire button…you would have…" Gloria choked up slightly at she thought of how close they were to losing Calhoun.

"It's alright, "Calhoun put a hand on Gloria knee to reassure her as Julio began to examine him, "We made it. I doubt you could have changed the outcome."

"He's got a point Gloria," Hondo replied, "It happened to all of us. We had no control over our vehicles."

"We're still missing Alex, Bruce, Matt, Dusty, and Jess." Jacques reminded as he drove off looking for more survivors to pick up.

"Jess…"Gloria spoke up, "She went after Gator. She wanted to warn Dusty of the system issues. I hope she got to him in time."

"So do I," Annie remarked in a somber mood hoping to see everyone else alive and well.

* * *

The unknown was eating Jessenia Hayes up inside, as she continued to follow Gator's tracks hoping to find her father alive and well. The malfunction of both Calhoun's Raven and Gloria's Shark vehicles were no accident. She was sure of that. Had she have known her father was driving in a time bomb just waiting to go off, she would never let him go after Sly Rax in Piranha. With communications down, she had no way to warn him. All she could do was hope she'd make it just in time.

Over the horizon, she caught a glimpse of her father's orange jeep Gator resting on the side of a sand dune. She also caught sight of two men sitting in Thunderhawk. Jess picked up speed and started running towards the red camero shouting, "Matt….Dad over here!" She waved her arms like a mad woman knowing Matt would see her in his rear view mirror.

She stopped running towards Thunderhawk as she saw the back head of the passenger sitting in Thunderhawk's co-pilot seat. That wasn't her father. The man had slick black hair that sort of reminded her of Sly Rax. Any questions she had been put on hold, because Thunderhawk took off into the sky heading southward bound away from their position. "Dad where are you? What's going on?"

As she watched Thunderhawk vanish among the clouds, she turned her attention towards the orange jeep resting on its side. Jess rested her hand on the back of the jeep looking at the burn marks left from the missile that struck her father's car. Her eyes then drifted to the sand hoping it would reveal some secrets to what transpired after the jeep crash. She moved closer to Gator driver seat and placed her hand down on the very spot her father had laid down unconscious. "What happened here dad?" She spoke to the open air as if hoping somebody would reply back. Jess turned her head and saw the answer to everything. Right in front of her were motorcycle tracks that belong to her best friend, Roxanne Trakker. There was no mistaking it those tracks belonged to Chameleon and she was never wrong about her own instinct.

Filled with fear and uncertainty of what to do she grabbed Gator's radio, "Matt tell me you have my father! Tell me he's all right! You were just here! SAY SOMETHING!" She fell to her knees in defeat when the only sound she heard was static. Her hands covered over her fact as she felt tears streaming down uncontrollably. She nearly lost Gloria and Calhoun today. Now she lost her father. Who else was a victim of fowl play?

* * *

Volcano pulled up carrying the only seven MASK agents who manage to endure the chaotic battle. "Oh god…no," Annie Turner muttered as she covered her mouth at the sight of Gator resting on its side in bad condition. Annie, Jacques, Hondo, and Gloria rushed out of Volcano towards Jess who stood staring at Gator with her fists balled together in anger.

"She did it," She spoke in a cold dead voice, "He didn't have a chance you know." She lifted her head up to look at the four agents with red eyes of fury, "Even after she shot Gator….she didn't stop and she won't stop until she kills him. I tried to flag Thunderhawk down, but she must have gotten to Matt too. He ignored me. I knew he would see me, but he just took off south anyways."

Jess was shaking with anger and let out a big uncontrollable scream, "I'm gonna kill her!"

Gloria stepped in and grabbed Jess into a huge embrace holding her tight. Even she was having a difficult time trying not to shed tears herself. It was common knowledge that Roxy did not get along with Dusty. Considering how ruthless she was today, it was clear that Dusty would be lucky to escape her grasp with his life.

"Alright Annie. What do we do?" Hondo ask looking to the leader of his operation, "We're down to one running vehicle, 2 injured agents, and 4 agents missing in action."

Annie looked to each face. She couldn't believe what a mess this whole mission was. Part of her was envious of the tears falling down Jess's face while she felt the strong embrace of comfort from Gloria. She wish nothing more then to do the same in Scott's arms and call this whole thing a bad dream. "We…we need to get communications back with Bolderhill. They must have lost contact with us the moment our radios ceased to function."

"The radio still is not working and the next town is 20 miles away," Jacques reminded.

Just as Jacques spoke, everybody could hear a crackle on the radio, "This is Scott Trakker calling MASK. Please respond."

"Scott!" Annie rushed over to the radio, "Scott this is Annie!"

"It's a bout time we've been trying to reach you for the last hour. The communication network was hacked into, but it seems the signal that was jamming our communication is no longer in use."

"That must mean Venom has left and gotten what they came for."

"I thought they wanted the key," Gloria remarked

"They have what they wanted," Jess reminded feeling completely disgust at the outcome of the whole battle, "It was all a trap and we fell for it. They wanted Matt and Dusty."

"What!" Everybody remarked at the same time surprise with Jess's deduction.

"Matt had stated they needed two keys to activate the guidance system and the top secret location," Jess explained. "Well only top officials know this and Matt was privilege that information upon Dwayne Kennedy death. Roxy set this trap for her father and couldn't resist taking mine as well."

Buddy and Scott were sharing looks of concern and had no idea what had transpired over the last hour, "What exactly happen out there?

"It was the ultimate weapon all over gain," Brad remarked still holding painful memories of the time he crashed condor into Gloria vehicle Shark.

"How is that possible?" Buddy exclaimed, "That device was destroyed years ago."

"They didn't need a device," Annie remarked in a cold tone, "they had a hacker name Roxanne Trakker, who had full access to our vehicles and all our information. She managed to turn my whole communication program into an infecting virus that gave full radio control access to all our vehicles to VENOM. Volcano is the only running vehicle we have right now.

Buddy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He removed his hat and started crushing it in his hands, as he felt like he had let his teammates down. He had run a full diagnostic on each vehicle and inspected them thoroughly to ensure no foul play, especially since Roxanne had full access to the garage. How could he have over looked this! Matt had entrusted him with maintaining the each MASK vehicle. Even the slightest overlook could cost an agent his or her life. _My friends nearly died out there because I didn't do my job right. I should have done something more to ensure their safety. _

"What your status?"

"Well," Annie sigh, "As Jess suggested it seems a high probability your sis…I mean Roxanne has captured both Dusty and Matt. We don't know what happen to Alex and Bruce. All I know is Roxy was controlling Rhino, but I'm not entirely sure where they ended up."

Buddy looked up from the control panel trying to push his guilt aside, until everybody was home safe. He couldn't help but notice the TV was playing live news from Africa. "Um…Scott. I think I found them."

"What do you mean?"

Buddy pointed to the TV showing live feed at the UN president Jean Ping mansion in Africa and turned up the volume so the agents could hear it over the Radio.

"This is Abby Brooks reporting from Africa with a breaking news story. Two PNA agents destroyed UN president Jean Ping Mansion by running a huge truck though the front door. Just look at this damage you can see right through the building. We are unable to reveal the name and faces of the two agents apprehended by the president personal security, but we do know the two men in question are to be taken to a high security UN prison. Both agents are charged with attempting to kill the president, as well as aiding in stealing stop secret information that was stored at the mansion. We will report more on this story later when Jean Ping holds a press conference tomorrow."

"Well…that answers what happen to Alex and Bruce, but this has to be some big misunderstanding." Scott remarked in disbelief, "Their charging them with attempted murder and thief. That is outrageous. I'll contact the PNA and see if they'll let our agents go."

"I doubt you could convince them otherwise," Annie advised, "We were warned to stay far way from the president's estate. He was looking for some excuse to exploit MASK and it looks like we gave it to him." She paused, bracing her hands against Volcano's computer console and letting her shoulders slump forward. Her mind was racing for a practical solution, but only one option came to mind. Annie steeled herself and forced herself to voice the suggestion in front of all the agents present in the cramped Volcano Van. "Maybe the PNA would be willing to make a trade if I take sole responsibility and personal accountability for this nightmare. I'll tell them I was in command and Bruce and Alex were reluctantly following my orders. You'll need Bruce and Alex and their combined experience more than you need me, and the PNA has been itching to make me their scapegoat for years, so why not let them get it over with now?"

Scott's pondered how he felt about what's happened under her command and slammed his hand on the computer console, muting the radio so that the agents assembled could not hear his rambling commentary. He didn't need his team questioning his sanity at the same time he had his own concerns about Annie's. He couldn't come close to expressing how enraged he was at the whole messed up plan, "If only my dad were here, then everything would be alright." Scott was far too new at this leader position, and he didn't have the connections his father did with the PNA, "He'd know just who to contact to free Bruce and Alex." He admitted feeling somewhat defeated.

"Well he isn't," Buddy remark putting a hand on his shoulder for support. "We'll have to do without Bruce and Alex for the mean time. That's gonna be a huge blow for us."

Scott regained his cool before activating the radio and addressing Annie with further instructions, "As much as it pains me to say this, Bruce and Alex are not going anywhere and cannot be our primary focus right now. Dad and Dusty are in serious danger if we don't focus our efforts on finding them together, and I can't lose you to the PNA right now. I need your help. I don't have Dad's experience to fall back on, and I need someone who understands me to back me up." There was a distinct pause before Scott's voice carried over the airwaves. "I am, however, retaking command of this mission from you."

_Well, THAT was incredibly subtle. And thank YOU for backing ME up in front of OUR team, who is also looking for excuses to throw me to the wolves. _Annie did her best to shut off that line of thought, instead replying in somewhat heated protest, "You're talking in circles, Scott. First you tell me how much you need me, then you pull rank and jerk my command out from under me."

Scott's replied, still considering Roxy's involvement, how screwed up this whole thing was, and what part Annie played in all of it, "If it comes down to you being the PNA's scapegoat, which I hope it wont, it's going to look better if I take command sooner rather than later." Before Annie could mutter another protest Scott proceeded with giving her orders, "Right now we need to regroup and figure out how to get Matt and Dusty back. Me and Buddy will take the second transport out to your location. We need to repair what we can, so we can be ready for VENOM next attack. We should be at your location in the next twelve hours. I'm trusting you to continue keeping the team together until we arrive. Try to hang tight and out of sight."

"Yes sir," Annie replied tonelessly, allowing any other objections to remain unspoken.


	6. Chapter 16

MASK Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen Part 2

Chapter 16

Author's Notes: With this second returning chapter, Darcy finally gets her hands dirty in getting our story back on track. What happen to Matt & Dusty? What is the future of MASK? Will VENOM take over the world? Keep reading to find out. If you get a chance please review afterwards and tell us what you think.

* * *

Within two hours, the MASK team, minus Calhoun and Brad, had managed to set up a new base camp at the Oasis, and despite Scott's request to retake command, no one seemed to mind the fact that Annie had been barking orders at them the whole time. In actuality, everyone who was able seemed grateful for the free range of motion and increased activity, considering how cramped Volcano had become. All the agents had a good chuckle as they tumbled out of the back of Jacques' van like a bunch of clowns filing out of the circus car. Even a semi-conscious Brad began singing "Send in the Clowns" as he hobbled out of the van, leaning his weight on his daughter and his doctor. The wisecracks soon dissipated under Annie's stern commands, and the seriousness of their current situation returned with a vengeance.

Annie's leadership skills had leapt into overdrive once she found herself placed more in her element. Her green eyes raked over the camp as she allowed her Ranger expertise and instinct to tell her about anything she might have missed. When they found nothing, she let out a deep sigh and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to shake the sense of unease and desperation she felt. She focused instead on taking a quick head count of her remaining agents as the last step before allowing anyone, including herself, to attempt to relax.

Jess and Gloria were still paired off and talking quietly under the shade of a palm tree. Hondo and Jacques stood a few paces away, leaning on Volcano, which had been parked as far into the trees as was comfortable for Jacques. A clump of trees on the other side of Jess and Gloria served as a makeshift infirmary, where Julio had settled Brad and Calhoun on the few blankets they had managed to scavenge from their mangled vehicles. Counting herself as she stood apart from the rest, Annie could account for eight of the ten agents that had started out on this mission. She reminded herself that the body count could have been worse, considering what happened to the same eight vehicles, but somehow she couldn't quite believe her, especially when she realized her sense of unease was partially from the team members themselves. Annie's instincts were receiving the VERY distinct impression that they still weren't completely trusting of her leadership, so she did her best to hide the fact that her confidence had taken a complete plunge and that she herself could use a pep talk. But that was the price of leadership: you gave the pep talks, you didn't get them. Even though she was still very displeased about the way he had jumped in and assumed command, she wished desperately that Scott was here to give her the additional support she needed. It was a leader to leader thing she supposed. _Hurry up, Scott…I don't know how long I can keep it together…_

"Don't worry about me, Annie," said her father's soft voice from the ground, "just keep doing what you're doing."

She hadn't realized she'd unconsciously walked over to check up on him until she had knelt down to reply, "What I'm doing is alienating people and pissing them off."

Brad regarded his daughter through half-closed eyes and smirked, "No, you did that before we left. Now you're actually leading."

"I'm not sure I can tell the difference."

"Go tell your team what a good job they've done. Then you'll know."

She flashed her father a self-depreciating smile, letting him know that his psychological tactics weren't being lost on her. "I seriously doubt that anything coming from me would be the least bit reassuring to them right now."

"Give it a try, you might learn something." He flashed his best women-still-love-me smile at her and added, "Might not hurt to check on them too. No good leader wants to be accused of playing favorites."

Annie could only manage to produce a half laugh as she stood to take Brad's advice. "I will always be your number one fan. Now, get some rest. That's an order."

She padded over and found Calhoun asleep on his makeshift bed, looking a little better after his unwanted deep sea dive. She then turned her attention to Julio, who looked somewhat worn from his medical duties.

"Any updates on our medical status, Julio?"

The Spaniard shook his head, tiredness seeming to thicken his accent. "No, Annie, we seem to have done what we can with what's available. Calhoun will be fine with rest, and I can tend your father's injuries better when we have the medical supplies from the transport."

"Good. I'll have Jess relieve you so that you can get some rest."

"Gracias Senorita," Julio said with relief that was not feigned.

Annie's next stop took her under the palm tree Jess and Gloria had claimed. She could tell that both of them were still worried about Dusty's whereabouts. "How are you girls holding up?"

Gloria seemed slightly surprised by the question but easily replied, "We'll be all right, Annie, thank you."

When Jess didn't reply, Annie glanced over at her longtime friend and could see that she was still visibly upset, which was disturbing since Jess wasn't one to wear her emotions on her sleeve. It brought all of Annie's insecurities back to the forefront and all she could manage to say was, "I'm sorry, Jess. I…"

"Don't blame yourself, Annie. I saw Chameleon's tire tracks…I know this wasn't your fault. And I am glad you're leading this team because I know you won't stop until you find my father AND bring Roxanne to justice!"

It was good to hear her friend say exactly the right words, and Annie told her so with her second self-depreciating comment. "Spread your faith to the rest of the team, won't you? Starting with Julio…I told him you'd spell him so that he doesn't end up like the patients he's monitoring."

"Sure thing, Annie."

Lastly, she stopped in front of Volcano and asked Hondo for one last tactical assessment. He replied almost immediately, "Jess' theory seems sound. VENOM has probably gotten what they came for and are long gone. I doubt anyone else, besides us at the moment, would want to willingly wander around in a desert."

"I agree, mon ami," piped in Jacques. "It is, as they say, all quiet on the western front, yes?"

"I'm inclined to agree, but I think I'll still take a walk around the perimeter to be sure," Annie replied. She needed a way to walk off some of her restlessness, and her Ranger training would never let her get away with not rechecking the area around the camp. She said as much to Hondo as he arched an eyebrow at her. "It's a Ranger thing. You wouldn't understand."

* * *

Matt Trakker flew Thunderhawk southwest of the Gabon region as instructed by his hostage taker and co-pilot Sly Rax. The desert scenario was left behind them and dense jungle was now below their feet. Based on the navigational data it was clear they were headed straight into the Congo. Matt was physically and mentally tired from the events that unfolded these last few hours. His blue eyes were searching for answers in the clouds as Thunderhawk soared through the sky. _Did the team make it through the battle in one piece? Would Dusty still be alive when we arrived at their headquarters? Could Roxanne be convinced to leave Contra World and come home?_ _What exactly is Jon planning to do?_ Matt's trains of thoughts were interrupted by Rax's orders.

"You see that river over there. Follow the river west, until you see an opening to land. A boat will take you further into the jungle to our destination."

Matt did as he was instructed and five minutes later he landed Thunderhawk in a jungle clearing near the river. There were camouflage tents pitch everywhere, a helicopter standing by with a huge metal crate, and a jungle boat waiting at a nearby dock.

"Now that you're done sight seeing," Rax remarked, "Step out of Thunderhawk nice slowly. Any funny business will cost your friend his life."

"I understand," Matt complied as he stepped out of Thunderhawk and closed the door behind him.

"Good.," As Rax stepped out of the red camero he motioned his hand towards two contra world solders to approach, " Mr. Trakker if you follow these two soldiers over to the john we're gonna ask you to change into something a bit more appropriate for the journey." Matt narrowed his eyes at the gray jumper placed in his hands which looked like prison gear.

After a changed of clothes, the guard toss Matt's MASK uniform to the side and pulled out a set of arm and leg cuffs. He couldn't help but feel this was a bit over doing the precautions. There was too much at stake if he choose to run. Even if he could where would he possibly run too? After the unceremonious cuffing of his legs and hands together, the two soldiers led matt up to the dock and sat him on the back end of the jungle boat. The two guards then stood by his side as if waiting for further orders from their superiors.

From the boat, he noticed there seem to be a sudden commotion going on land. The soldiers were opening that huge metal crate. Sly Rax had gotten into the driver seat of Thunderhawk and drove the vehicle into the storage device. It suddenly hit Matt that MASK would be taking another publicity hit. They had Thunderhawk, two masks, and two uniforms from two very recognizable MASK agents. What sort of scheme were they planning to use them for? He would only assume that MASK image would be tarnish forever.

Thunderhawk was all boxed up for shipment, and the uniform that he left behind was tossed over to a rather happy Sly Rax. Matt watched painfully as the soldiers were hooking the cargo up to the helicopter, while Sly Rax sat in the co-pilot seat giving him a wink of satisfaction since he had everything in his possession.

Matt could hear the engine starting up and feel the boat slowly moving away from the dock. His eyes looked downward at his cuffed hands and feet feeling the sensation of total defeat. A shadow started to loom over him, which caused Matt to lift his head up in curiosity at his visitor.

Jon Mayhem hovered over him wearing his black contra world uniform. "Mr Trakker," He reached his hand out towards him in a friendly jester, "It's an honor and a privilege to finally meet you." Matt looked up at him slightly disgusted with his hospitality and ignored the hand that was put out before him. Jon retracted his hand and sat down in a cushion seat adjacent from him. "I understand your bitterness towards me Mr. Trakker. I haven't exactly been as generous with you and your MASK team as my father was in the past. He was too senile to see the potential of Control World development beyond his own selfish desires. So I've taken on his whole empire and evolved Contra World to the next level."

Matt smirked at hearing the proud voice of Jon gloating about how he's changed a terrorist organization to be productive, "I'm sure Miles must be proud his protégé."

"That could be farther from the truth and you know it. He can't stand to be outwitted and is against change. Hence why he is completely out of the picture and this is between you and me."

"Fine," Matt remarked realizing that he would have to take up all his Q&As with Jon the mastermind behind this whole plan. Matt's tone of voice became more demanding "Where is my daughter and my partner you detained earlier?"

"Listing demands when you are in no position to make them." Jon sat back appeased by Matt begging him for information, "I do believe their both spending some quality time together catching up on the past."

Matt faced turned slightly pale. The thought of his daughter unleashing her built up anger on his long time friend sicken him. He had already lost Dwayne Kennedy, and he could very well lose another friend by his own daughter's hands but it wasn't her fault. It was this man beside him Jon Mayhem who made her do these ungodly things.

A twisted smile appeared on Jon face seeing Matt Trakker put two and two together so quickly, "I assure you Mr. Trakker that if you cooperate you friend will be removed from harms way. The sooner you give me the location of the control station for the guidance system the better the odds your friend will live to see another day."

"YOU SON OF BITCH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!?" Matt shouted as he attempted to get up and grab Jon by the throat, but this attempt to strangle his nemesis was foiled. The chains on his hands and feet kept him in position, as well as, the two guards who accompanied him earlier had their guns directly pointed at him. Matt slowly back down, but was still breathing heavily in rage, "What did you do to her?"

"I saved her."

"Saved her? You ruined her life and you taken her away from the only family that's ever loved her."

"You're wrong Trakker. She's with her true family now. Contra World is the only family she has ever known and the only place she is accepted for who she is. Your daughter came to me willingly, because she was outcasted by you and your agents. Here you are blaming me for her troubles when you should be thanking me. If I hadn't shown up when I did, your daughter would be nothing more then a corpse drowning in pool of her own blood. I gave her a new purpose in life, to destroy the very people that rejected her. "

"Your wrong," Matt shook his head in disbelief, 'It was your doing that cause her to commit suicide."

"Keep telling yourself that Mr. Trakker, if it will make you feel better. You're pretty good at making up stories and ignoring your children needs."

"You don't know anything about me or my family."

"On the contrary, Roxanne has been a very good friend of mine since she was sixteen. You always had a blind eye to her activities even at that age. Over the years, I've been there to comforter her and give her the love and respect her father couldn't give her." Before Matt could open his mouth after receiving such a low blow of words from Jon, "You couldn't see past her criminal record. All you saw was the remembrance of a woman you despised for leaving you. You never defended your daughter and you always let your agents walk all over her. Such a fragile doll she became. I had no choice, but to take her in under my wings for protection."

Matt was frazzled by his words that pierced him deeply in the heart. He always felt like had not given enough affection to his daughter. Yet to learn this horrible man had stepped up and snatched his little girl away from him so easily enraged him and hurt him so deeply at the same time. He wanted to bury his head in his hands, but this was no place to be showing weakness.

Jon could tell Matt was barely keeping it together and it was pure ecstasy to watch him struggle. His eyes diverted to the shore as he noticed the boat was soon to be docked at the prison compound hidden deep within Congo jungle. Jon stood up and approached Matt with a frightenly open smile, 'I hope we can find away to move forward from these past experiences and look towards what the future might bring for us both. Don't you agree dad?"

A look of complete seriousness came over Matt's face as he heard the word 'dad' mention. His lift his head up to observed Jon's face closely trying to trace the white lie he was telling.

The awkward moment was interrupted by two guards running out of the compound towards the boat. Both were out of breath and sweating in fear. "Jon we have a problem."

Jon stood there calm trying to figure out what would cause his own men to react in such a pitiful display of fear, "Go on."

"She…She kill him…"

Jon started to laugh, "You hear that Trakker…sounds like you're a little too late."

Matt Trakker entire body slummed down in his chair, as he felt his entire body go numb after hearing the news. _Dusty I'm so sorry. Forgive me._


	7. Chapter 17

MASK Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen Part 2

Chapter 17

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews everyone. It's good to know we still have fans out there that still enjoy our stories just as much as Darcy and Me. We really appreciate it, and please continue to leave feedback. It's a great motivator for the both of us. With the battle over with can MASK pick up the pieces and move forward? And what exactly happen to Dusty? To find out continue reading below.

* * *

Scott and Buddy had pinpointed Volcano's location as closely as the Boulderhill computer would allow. Neither one wasted any time disembarking from the transport as it landed quietly on the hot African sands. Both men took a moment to orient themselves and gain their bearings before striding toward the Oasis grove where the rest of the team waited. As they approached, the Oasis disappeared in a ripple of hazy heat, only to return moments later. The two MASK agents paused mid-step and exchanged a puzzled glance at the odd occurrence.

"Mirage?" Scott asked hesitantly.

"Miraj," Buddy agreed. "That looks like Jacques waving us in."

Scott squinted against the continuous heat waves and picked up the outline of the Volcano Van driver, who was indeed waving a welcome. By the time Scott and Buddy reached the campsite, everyone except Brad and Calhoun was awake to greet them. Scott noticed Annie was conspicuously absent from the group and said so as he asked in a rather sharp tone, "Where's Annie?"

"She's been working in Volcano for the past few hours," Jess piped up quickly, sensing the displeasure in Scott's voice. "She only slept for a few hours before that. I hope you guys brought some coffee because I know she'd appreciate some."

Buddy hefted up the thermos he'd been holding. "Got that covered," he smirked while walking toward Volcano Van. He pulled himself up into the back of the vehicle and called out a greeting. "Hey, Red."

Annie turned from the computer console, unfocused green eyes lighting upon him in recognition. "Buddy!" She nearly stumbled and fell out the back in her next breath. "Shit, how long have you been here…where's Scott?!"

"Whoa, Trigger!" Buddy managed to make his reply sound almost exactly like a horse's neigh as he body checked her movement with his arm. He shoved the thermos of coffee at her with his free arm and added, "We just got here."

"I…" Annie stood stupefied before unscrewing the lid and pouring a cup of the liquid wake up call, breathing in the rich aroma gratefully while shooting him a somewhat puzzled glance. "This isn't exactly time for a coffee break…"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, kid," Buddy remarked, easily continuing the equine laced humor. "Despite the fact you've had plenty of time to rest, I can already tell you haven't slept and are going to need that."

She managed a grin, downing her first cup quickly and pouring another before setting the thermos down. This one she sipped as she turned back to the computer console. "I've managed to get what's left of Volcano's equipment to tell me what it can about where the rest of the vehicles are. In fact, I thought that…"

"Am I interrupting?" Scott's razor sharp tone interrupted Annie's commentary as he stepped up into the back of the van. His eyes matched the hardness of his tone as he looked straight at Annie. "I can come back after you've finished your morning coffee. Would you like a bagel too? Shall I wait while you freshen up, also? Perhaps a manicure? Pedicure? Complete facial?"

Buddy started to scold him, but it rolled off Annie's lips faster. "What is WRONG with you?!"

"What's wrong with me is that your little caffeine addiction is more important than this mission and that I seem to be the only one taking this whole thing seriously."

Annie bristled visibly but managed to keep her tone even. "Would I have stayed up for at least nine of these twelve hours working to locate what's left of our vehicles if I wasn't taking this seriously? In fact, I was just starting to explain…"

"Here's all the explanation you need: Buddy and I are going to take two teams out and begin

the search…"

"What?! Shouldn't I…?:

"YOU," Scott continued emphatically, "are going get Brad and Calhoun settled in the medical bay on the transport and then break camp. After that, you are going to use whatever means necessary to find out where my father disappeared with Thunderhawk."

Annie took another sip of controversial coffee and swallowed that along with several other replies, except one. "I'm sure you're aware by now that the reason Dad was hurt in the first place was because Condor crashed into Phoenix. I have no idea what shape her systems are in, and I haven't been able to get Volcano to tell me Thunderhawk's last known coordinates. Even with the transport and the uplink to Boulderhill…"

"You're the communications expert, figure it out yourself. We're wasting time." Scott dismissed Annie by motioning to Buddy with a wave of his head. "Let's go."

* * *

Several hours earlier, Dusty Hayes was knocked out cold after his ordeal with Piranha and Chameleon and wearing nothing but his t-shirt and boxer shorts. The humiliated agent was taken to special prison chamber for prisoners pending executions. It contained the only electric chair in the building and came with its own window for spectators to watch a man breathe his last breath.

A bucket of ice cold water was dumped over Dusty head to stir him awake. "Waa…huhhhh," He reacted with shock shaking the cold water from his face. His eyes blinked repeatedly several times adjusting to the bright light in the room. Dusty then attempted to bring his hand to his face, but was unable to do so because his arms, legs, and chest were restrained to a wooden chair. "What the hell is going on?" he grunted in frustration. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked at his surrounding a bit more closely and gulp with a sense of fear. It was clear to him that this was it. Any moment his enemies would fill those seats in front of him and gleefully watch him roast to his death. He thought about his wife Sunny, his daughter Jess, and his sons having to live their lives without him around. Then there was his friends and Annie whom he'll no longer be able to protect and enjoy a good laugh with. Just thinking of his friends and family made him want to fight this fate. He wasn't ready to go. There was so much more in life he had to do before he kicked the bucket. Dusty struggled in the chair hoping some movement would loosen his restraints. His sudden moment made him realize his injuries. He could feel the strap across his chest pressing against his broken rip. No doubt from Chameleon frontal attack to run him over. Dusty gritted his teeth as he felt the streak of pain, "That bitch gonna pay for this."

A woman dress in a tight black venom uniform came up behind Dusty and put her hand on his black and blue shoulder left shoulder, "I'm glad you remember."

Dusty jerked his head towards Roxanne, "You ain't get shit out of me!" Dusty spit directly at her, "You stink'n trash whore."

Roxanne ignored his reaction and trailed her finger down his shoulder to his hand letting her finger stimulate pain from the bruises resulting from Gator being violent turned on its side. Dusty refused to flinch from her touch; instead, he had a look of complete and utter disgust on his face. She removed her hand from him and smiled innocently, "What gives you any idea that I want something out of you?" She moved in a little closer locking her eyes with his, "I'm just here to make you suffer…like you made me!" Roxanne slammed her hand against his chest at the same spot his fractured rib cage was. Dusty gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes tight trying to endure the excruciating pain, but Roxanne could hear still hear the painful noises echoing from his vocal cords, which made music to her hears.

"It doesn't feel very good does it when you open old wounds." Roxanne hisses as she removed her hand from his chest and placed it over her heart, "You've always tried to break my spirit and always reminded me every minute of everyday of what screw up I am," her voice grew cold and hateful, "Well guess what. Payback is a bitch and I've only begun to break you." Roxanne pulled the knife from her boot and stabbed it directly into Dusty right shoulder and started to twist the blade until she heard a satisfying scream echo from Dusty mouth, "That's…"She smiled and remark, as if she was overwhelm with pleasure," What I want to hear."

Dusty face was drench in sweat. He planned not to appease her with his screams, but the pain was too much for him to bare. "You…you're crazy," Dusty manage to huff out still feeling the sting of the knife in his shoulder.

Roxanne yanked the knife out violently and wiped it off on his T-shirt, "Tell me something I don't know."

"I'm gonna rope ya and hang ya the minute I get out this." Dusty replied trying to keep this sprits up..

Roxanne gave a strong left hook to Dusty mouth, "Don't you ever SHUT UP!" Blood was dripping down the corner of Dusty's mouth. He moved his jaw wondering if it was still attach, after her powerful blow.

"You can't threaten my life this time Hayes!" She shouted as she put the knife directly up against his neck. She eyed him as cold blooded killer ready attack its prey. Dusty could feel the blade poking against his skin. He couldn't help but think he pushed her this far by opening his mouth. Dusty's heart was pounding faster, and he could barely breathe with his life hanging in the balance. It would only take a second for her to slit his throat and end it.

"Please Roxanne…" Dusty spoke while heavy breathing through his mouth, "Don't do this. Please…I have family." His stared at her face begging for mercy.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry. Please…think about this." Dusty ask closing his eyes and shaking slightly as he hoped this wouldn't be his final moment.

"Sorry…sorry for what…that's just your fear talking. If I didn't have this knife on you, you'd continue to belittle me." Roxanne removed the knife from his throat and punched her fist into his gut, "WOULDN"T YOU!"

Dusty cough and wince in pain, "Ahhhh."

"I just wanted you to leave me alone, but you couldn't even manage that." She slammed her left first into his left cheek causing Dusty head to jerk right.

"The way you humiliated me in front of everybody, I couldn't even show my face to them." She slammed her right fist into his right cheek.

"The name calling…the constant spitting in my face….you never once treated me like a human being." She slammed her left fist back into his face.

"It's because of you…you turned them ALL AGAINT ME!"

* * *

"Come on, Thunderhawk…where are you?"

Jess Hayes normally would not have missed the opportunity to harrass Annie about her habit of talking aloud to herself and the inanimate objects around her, but their situation seemed too dire for the usual friendly banter. In fact, Jess was more worried why her oldest friend and co-team leader had not joined them out on the field to retrieve what was left of the MASK vehicles. She had intended to ask their other fearless leader why Annie had stayed behind, then immediately decided against it when she realized what a bundle of pent up angst and nerves he was as he barked and snapped orders during their retrieval run. As much as Annie's inherent behaviors got on her nerves during these missions, Scott was acting a hell of a lot worse in her opinion. Jess tried to remind herself that he was just worried about his father, the same as she was, but the fact that he was being excessively obnoxious didn't help convince her he had the right to act that way. The more Jess thought about it, the more she realized that Scott was trying to blame Annie for everything that had happened, and as soon as she checked with Annie, she was going to make sure the record got set straight. The blame game wasn't going to do a thing to help heal Brad and Calhoun or locate Matt and Dusty.

"I thought you'd be out in the field with us," Jess said as she leaned up against a nearby computer console in the MASK Transport's command center.

Annie looked over at her, or rather through her, with a glazed and unfocused glance as she typed a few more keystrokes on the keyboard. The only recognition Jess received was in the form of a query, "Tell me again what direction you saw Thunderhawk heading."

"I already told you it was south. Annie, why weren't you out on the field with us? You should have been there."

"Was it due south, south-southeast, south-southwest? Did you see anything else at all that I can use to triangulate the location?"

Jess felt a small stab of irritation. "I just remember it was south, okay? And you haven't answered my question…as co-leader, you should have been out on the field with us. We could have used your help. Why didn't you come?"

Annie turned back to the computer console, muttering. "I'll just have to see what calculating with all three will do." The only sound were the keys on the computer keyboard before Annie spoke up in a clear, firm voice. "Computer, place vehicle Thunderhawk at the last known location of vehicle Gator and triangulate possible location based on directions of south, south-southeast, and south-southwest. Display possibilities on main screen."

"Are you even listening to me?!"

The computer's immediate reply was the only one Jess received. "There is insufficient data to complete request."

"Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!" Annie's voice broke as she began cussing at the computer screen. "What do you want from me…what the hell do you WANT from me?! I've told you everything I know…I have given you every piece of information I could possibly think of and racked my brain for all other variables! Just tell me where Thunderhawk IS, damn you!"

It wasn't until Jess saw her friend's shoulders start to shake and the tears in her eyes that she realized what happened. She walked over and put her hand on Annie's shoulder, "He made you stay behind, didn't he? He's got you chasing wild geese instead of helping where it's important."

"I'm just missing something…" Annie quickly wiped away her tears and broke away from Jess' touch, heading for the stack of data she'd collected on auto-pilot "I just need to review it and start again. I'll…"

"Annie…stop." She grabbed her friend's arm and plopped her down in the nearest chair. "Just stop. Look at yourself. You didn't sleep, I doubt you ate, and you're running yourself ragged on a fool's goal. You aren't going to find Thunderhawk and you know it."

"I have to keep trying…"

Jess pushed her back down in the chair. "No, you don't. You need to go take a few minutes to compose yourself and eat. Then you need to go have a discussion with Scott about the sorry state of things and figure out how you're going to fix this. The tension between the two of you is not helping at all."

"You noticed…"

"Big Time."

Annie sighed and looked up. "This isn't right. I should be giving you the pep talk…"

"Annie, why is it every time I turn around, you've got someone coddling you?" Scott's scathing tone cut through the tenderness of the girl's bonding session. "I've had just about enough of it."

Jess turned and matched his angry stare as Annie stood up from the chair. "She was coddling me, actually," Jess lied convincingly while adding a little barb back to him, "because my FATHER isn't here to help me through this mess."

"Well, that makes two of us," Scott snapped back, directing his next comment toward Annie, "and you don't seem to be helping."

Jess sidestepped into Scott's line of vision and stood toe-to-toe with the MASK commander. "No, YOU are NOT helping."

"Excuse me?!"

"Let me repeat that, since your hearing seems as impaired as your judgment: YOU are NOT helping!" Jess ranted. "You haven't done ANYTHING except blow through here and place blame where it doesn't belong! It's almost like you don't even care about what's happened! Have you stopped to think about the fact that our fathers have been taken by VENOM? Have you stopped to think about what that means? Don't you CARE about what could be happening to them right now…"

* * *

Earlier that day, Roxanne plummeted Dusty face and body non-stop for over 30 minutes remembering every single hurtful thing he had every said or done to her over the years. Dusty's face was swollen with blood dripping down his nose and mouth. Her punches just kept coming one after another with no breaks in between. Dusty breathed heavily wondering how much longer he could rest before round two started. Meanwhile Roxanne was sitting on the cold cement floor Indian style in front of her prisoner catching her own breath. She looked at her hands trembling in front of her covered in both her blood and his. The blood dripped from her hands down her arms. The blood had dribbled though the black leather armlets she wore on both her wrist covering her deep dark secret. Roxanne grabbed her knife and sliced though the leather and looked at the fresh scars on both her wrist covered in deep red blood. That day came flooding back to her memory. She started mumbling to herself, "I have no friends...I have no family…nobody wants me….nobody." Her hands rested on her head as her body started to rock in place while her eyes were fixated on her scars, "When will Jon leave me alone…I kill…I killed for him. Oh god I feel sick...ending it is the only way to set it right. It's what…what you always wanted." Roxanne lifted her head up to Dusty sitting in the chair holding her delicately exposed wrist to him while tears were flooding down her face.

Dusty sat there in silence looking down at this young girl he despised his whole life baring her soul to him.

"Oh god…what have I done." Roxanne covered her mouth staring at Dusty in the face. "I told myself I'd never hurt you." Roxanne got off the floor and approach Dusty. He closed his eyes and flinched expecting another blow, but her hand gently touch his swollen check in a soft caressing motion. She then moved into the chair by straddling her kneels on both sides of his legs and wrapped her arms around him in a hugging embrace.

Dusty opened his eyes confused out of his mind. _What on earth is going on? She can't think I'll fall for the good cop bad cop routine._

"I thought I could end it all with my life….but he wouldn't let me. It did all this to protect you, but in the end I'm the one who did the damage to you."

"Huh?" Dusty was scratching his brain to try to make head and tale of this incoherent ness coming out of her mouth.

Roxanne pulled her off out of the embrace and looked Dusty directly in the eye while tears were poring down her face. Her arms wrap around his head and without warning she pressed her lips against his kissing him as thought she hasn't kissed him in years.

Dusty was in complete shock to her coming on to him. He was too weak and tired to fight back and choose to go with the flow and kissed her back. _Forgive me for his Sunny. I wish you were with me._

Once Roxanne was done kissing him she whispered into his ear, "I love you Buddy.

Dusty's eyes nearly budge out of their socket, _Buddy…she thinks I'm Buddy. That means her and Buddy. Oh wow…that explains a few things._

"…I've always loved you. I never meant to hurt you." Roxanne hugged him for dear life, "All those years ago I trade my life for yours. You were right the cost was greater then I realized. Everything hurts so much…please Buddy…make it stop…make the pain stop. I can't do it by myself."

Suddenly the door to the room swung open and a contra world solider entered the room, "What's the meaning of this. What's going on here?!"

The sound of the solider voice made something snap back into her head. Roxanne eyes narrowed and her hand reached for her knife that she concealed in her boot. Her voice changed from the weeping little girl asking for help back to a cold blooded kill, "The end to all my problems….starting with YOU!"

Dusty closed his eyes tight. _Oh shit! This is it._


	8. Chapter 18

MASK Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen Part 2

Chapter 18

Author's Notes: Sorry for leaving everybody hanging on Dusty's fate. Darcy and I had intended to post this chapter sooner, but stuff came up for the both of us. For 2009 I'm hoping to shoot for the goal of completing this story. Which probably means I need to get my hands on Vanessa's Whip mask to get both me and Darcy whipped back into shape. A special shout out to Miginess for getting me 75 episodes of MASK on DVD. That should give me all the inspiration I need. Enjoy the chapter and please review.

* * *

Outside the penitentiary two guards came running out towards a docked jungle boat, where Jon Mayhem was ready to disembark with his prisoner Matt Trakker. The guards were out of breath and sweating in fear. "Jon we have a problem."

Jon stood there calm trying to figure out what would cause his own men to react in such a pitiful display of fear, "Go on."

"She…She kill him…"

Jon started to laugh, "You hear that Trakker…sounds like you're a little too late."

Matt Trakker entire body slummed down in his chair. After hearing the new his entire body went numb. _Dusty I'm so sorry. Forgive me._

"Ummm sir…"Both soldiers looked to each other sensing that Jon did not catch their hidden meeting. Neither of them wanted to report this to their superior, but they knew the situation was too dire to ignore. The higher ranked solider spoke up, "Sir…Roxanne has killed her bodyguard. Several solider have been injured in an attempt to contain her. She's out of control."

Jon growled unpleasantly and grabbed the soldier's arm pulling him away from Matt Trakker. "Couldn't you tell me this in private?" Jon remarked in a harsh low voice knowing his enemy had just learn his friend may still be alive.

"She's acting like some animal sir and won't listen to reason. Four of my men are already in the infirmary. She's guarding the prisoner as if he means something to her."

"Ahhh…"Jon shakes his head in disgust. Everything was planned out so perfectly and yet he was still was unable to grasp complete mental control over that girl. He could tell Matt Trakker was reading his body language and attempting to listen in on the conversation. It was too late undo what had been said. He had given his enemy hope by knowing his friend was still alive and his daughter was slaying his men for sport. Jon turned his back to Matt and spoke in a low tone as he gave orders, "Put Mr. Trakker into his holding cell. Do not give him any more information about this. I'll try to take care of our little problem, meanwhile send somebody to find the good doctor. I want to have a word with him."

"Yes sir!"

For a brief moment, Dusty thought it was the end of the line. He had closed his eyes expecting death, but instead the girl he despised all these years, Roxanne Trakker, was defending him. Well not necessary him, for some derange moment she saw him as Buddy. If that was the only one reason keeping him alive, he had no intentions of making her think otherwise. The first guard to enter the room had suffered a sever stab to the gut by Roxanne blade. He now lay at Dusty feet motionless. Four other contra world soldiers had attempted to contain her, but each man staggered out of the room badly beaten to near death. Nobody else dared to enter the room. Now both Roxanna and Dusty were locked together in the same room waiting for some sort of reinforcements to show up. Dusty was surprised to see that Roxanne had not turned her attention back to him. Her instincts and mind set were almost like a primal animal. Her body was covered in blood and she continued to hold a fighting stance, while watching the door like a hawk waiting for the next wave of attackers to show their faces.

"Open the door." A loud voice could be heard on the other side of the metal door.

"But sir…"

"I can handle her...now open it." Jon casually entered the room and appeared to be unarmed.

"YOU!" Roxanne screamed, "This is your fault! I'll kill you!" She charged straight towards Jon with her knife held over her head in her right hand.

Jon did not move an inch and remained completely calm as he saw the oncoming attack. The moment she attempted to stab the knife into him he firmly clamped onto her right wrist stopped her in her tracks. Her left hand then attempted to jab him in the throat, but Jon's free hand blocked her attack. In an attempt to counter attack, he wrapped his leg around her leg and caused her fall flat on her back. The knife she was holding had slipped from her grip and fallen straight to the ground. Jon kicked the knife to the other side of the room, but before Jon could restrain her to the ground she had rolled over and gotten back onto her feet.

"You son of bitch! You said you'd never hurt him!"

"You don't even know what you're talking about. The doctor will be here shortly and you'll feel much better. Now calm down."

"I don't want your drugs anymore….I don't want you either! I just want…"

"To what? Go home? You have no home all you have is me! I made you everything you are. You have nothing but me!

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG!" She charged blindly towards him kicking and punching, but he blocked every move. It was like he knew her fighting style well enough to predict her moves.

When Jon got tired of her petty fighting he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her violently up against the wall. "Remember our agreement Roxanne you are mine now and forever. The only home you have is the one I give you."

Tears were dripping down her face as she mumbled incoherent, "Noooo…I don't want this anymore…please let me go..." Just then the doctor entered the room holding a syringe in his hand. Roxanne started to squirm and scream, "NO! STOP IT! I DON'T WANT IT!" But there was no use protesting, the doctor injected her with haste. Her teary eyes focus on Dusty in the background looking for some hope. In a matter of minutes her eyes grew heavy and her body limp, she could no longer put up a fight.

Jon let her body fall to the ground in a crumple heap the moment she passed out. He then reached his hand out towards the doctor's shirt collar and pulled him violently towards him, "What the hell just happened?"

The doctor gulped uncomfortably, "She might have been experiencing memory lapses again. I told you her will is too strong for drug therapy. She wasn't ready for such a complex mission that involved interaction with her other self. I needed more time in order to work out all the kinks."

"I gave you several years to perfect this after her little wrist cutting incident you told me you'd have this under control." Jon didn't want to hear his argument; before the man could speak he made his final point, "If she does this again. It's your head. You're replaceable. Remember that." He violently let go of the doctor disgusted that his plans were not exactly going as he planned them. He then turned his eyes towards Dusty, whom had this head pointed downwards and his eyes shut pretending to be knocked out cold. He then moved to the door and ordered the two men standing guard, "Get a helicopter ready to take her to headquarters. She's of no use to us in her current state and put that man in his cell. I have other work to attend to."


	9. Chapter 19

MASK Legacy Saga 3: The Fallen Part 2

Chapter 19

Author's Notes: Three and ½ years and saga 3 is finally finish. I have Darcy to thank a great deal for helping me get back on track. Hopefully there will be more to come in the future.

* * *

About 24 hours after the battle had ended MASK was back up in the air on their way back to Boulderhill. The flight back home was more quite then usual. The team spirit and egos were shattered at the realization that some of their teammates were not there. It had taken most the day to collect all the damaged vehicles, especially Raven and Shark since both were sitting at the bottom of the oasis. Buddy had surveyed each vehicle carefully to determine which ones were even salvageable.

"What's the verdict do you think we'll be ready to roll out soon if need be?" Scott asked the mechanic who seem to be writing an endless list of parts.

Buddy scratched his chin, "At the moment you got two vehicles still functioning Volcano minimal damage and Gator assuming it pass the system check I'm running now. I can put a new engine in Hurricane when we get back to base, so that will make three."

"Three is better than none," Scott noted, "What about the rest of the vehicles?"

"I'm not a miracle worker Scott," Buddy reminded, "It's gonna take a lot of parts and man hours to get Phoenix and Condor back in running condition. Firefly has too much structural damage and I don't even want to think about Raven and Shark water damage."

"Alright then all I ask is focus your efforts on Gator, Hurricane, and Phoenix…so we at least have 4 vehicles for whatever comes after us next."

"I'll do what I can." Buddy remarked still shaking his head in disbelief of what happened.

Scott turned to walk away and saw Annie staring his direction wanting eagerly to talk one on one. He felt like a complete ass for his previous behavior, after Jess made him realize he was suffering from the same fear. The unknown of what was happening to both his father and Dusty. Maybe he was being unfair by lashing out on Annie, but all those years of being stuck in the middle between Annie and Roxanne had clearly taken its toll. He never could pick a side and still couldn't. Yes, his sister now works for VENOM, but he refuse to believe it was by her own free will. And yes he would stand by the woman he loved Annie over just about anything, but she would never see his sister as victim. This only fueled his paranoia of thinking that Annie was trying to stop him from saving his sister and was trying everything to undermine this operation. A disgusted look return back to his face as he walk the opposite direction to avoid her.

* * *

Another 12 hours passed and the transport landed back at Boulderhill. After Annie assisted Buddy with unloaded all the damage vehicles she set out on a search for Scott, who was clearly avoiding her. She knocked on a nearby door to a private sleeping quarters in Boulderhill after hearing from a few fellow agents it was the last place they had seen Scott enter.

"Come in," Scott stated with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and picture frame in the other showing him, Matt, and Roxanne as one big a happy family.

"Scott we need to talk," Annie insisted.

"Unless you can find a way to change all this into something positive, then there's nothing to talk about." He stated coldly as he put the bottle back to his lips and took a sip.

She was a bit taken back since she never seen this side of Scott before. It was clear that he must of hit rock bottom as a few tears splashed down on the picture frame he held wavering in his hand. "Scott I've tried everything in my power based on what we know to locate Thunderhawk, but it's a dead end. No clues were left to Matt and Dusty location."

"Admit it," Scott stated staring her directly in the eye, "you don't want to find my sister."

"I.." She felt slightly tongue tied. Is he so drunk he doesn't remember ordering me to find Thunderhawk? " ...want to find Matt and Dusty. Their more important then you sister right now."

"You've been hindering this mission from the start!" Scott yelled angrily. "You knew how important this mission was to finding her!"

"She found us all right!" Annie replied just as hotly, "She humiliated the whole team by turning our own vehicles into weapons, injured both Calhoun and my dad. Got Bruce and Alex sent to prison, and took both Dusty and Matt hostage. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANTED THAT OUTCOME?"

"That's enough you two!" Hondo ordered as if he barged into the room unannounced. Before Annie and Scott could open their mouths and say anymore, Hondo cut them off with his look of utter disappointment on his face. It was the same look he'd given one of his students for cutting class, but these two were not his students they were grown adults. The two of them were too busy arguing over who was in charge and who was at fault for this fiasco, that team's moral was at an all-time low and it was his job at tactical advisor to put an end to this nonsense. "You realize that neither of you are helping this situation." Hondo reminded," If you take a moment to stop and look around you'll notice your attitudes are effecting this team and it's not in a good way." Both Annie and Scott stood there dumbfounded in silence. "Scott your dad would never give up no matter the odds, and Dusty could always brighten moral even in the darkest hours. What have you two done? Huh?"

Annie and Scott shot one last glare at each other before letting Hondo's words sink in.

"I guess this fighting isn't getting us anywhere," Scott admitted finally cooling down his temper.

"Yeah…we shouldn't be putting all this weight on our shoulders when we should be working as a team to find Matt and Dusty." Annie added.

"At lease you're starting to see sense," Hondo remarked, "Now the real reason why I came here was to let you know we have a live signal on Thunderhawk."

"What?"

Both leaders rushed out to join Hondo and the other assembled agents at Boulderhill's Communications Center. A televised news story was already in progress.

"This is Jenny Gale coming to you live from PNA headquarters New York. We are trapped inside this building as we are being held hostage by MASK"

"WHAT!" Annie and Scott reacted in unison in disbelieve.

"How could they possible accuse MASK of a hold up?" Annie asked, "Every available MASK agent is present besides the two MIA and two taken prisoner by VENOM." Nobody responded since the same question was on their minds. Who would try to sabotage their image they worked so hard to create?

"Bring the camera close to the window," the reporter ordered to the camera man. Outside the window was Thunderhawk circling the building with two agents in the vehicles. The reported gave commentary as the vehicle flew overhead, "MASK or Mobile Arm Strike Kommand was created to stop the terrorist organization known as VENOM. Since the death of PNA leader Duane Kennedy, MASK seems to have gone out of control and taken over the terror business." The room suddenly shook and people started to scream as a bomb fell to the ground below. "My sources say the agent attacking this building is attempting to force the PNA to release two of their agents already in custody for illegal activities.

"What could they be thinking?" Gloria stated out loud unintentionally.

"There is no way in hell that is Matt or Dusty up there! They would never even think about attacking innocent civilians." Jess spoke up as she slammed her fists on the computer console..

"Not even if Roxanne was at the base of Matt's fingerer tips? He was desperate for our help," Hondo reminded.

"I know were all questioning what we're seeing before our eyes, and these recent events seem to be pushing us further apart when we need each other this most, "Annie stated finding her voice, "After all that's what you were trying to beat into me and Scott. Weren't you Hondo?"

Hondo smiled softly, "Point taken there."

"I'm with Jess these are imposters." Annie then glanced over to Scott with some hesitance to what she was about to say. "Let's say Matt did make an agreement to get Roxy back. Dusty would never agree to go along with it."

Scott hated the idea of the team doubting his father's loyalty, but would he be willing to do anything to save his family or the woman he love? His father always made these hard choices, why was he so hesitant in making them.

"Well now that we have that settled," Brad chimed in removing all doubt from the room, "What are we going to do about it? We're in no shape to go to New York for a battle."

"The PNA could be ready to strike our headquarters after this," Hondo remarked rubbing his chin, "I hate to say it, but it looks like MASK is done for."

Scott finally snapped out of his trance once finally realizing that the man flying Thunderhawk was not his father, "NO! We're not done until the last man or woman is down. Whoever is doing this is trying to get our attention. They know by MASK showing up it would only reinforce us as terrorist to the world, and we would be fighting the military not VENOM. It's the perfect distraction to get MASK and PNA out of the way while they execute their plans. "

"We can't just ignore those people," Gloria added.

"Thunderhawk is flying in circles and bombing the grounds around the building. I don't think these imposters will set foot on the ground. This is all for show," Jess observed watching the video monitor, "If they get any closer their disguises will falter, because PNA would recognized the true agent Hunter on sight. So these people are no danger as long as they stay out of the line of fire."

Annie bit her lip wondering how this new piece of information would help them find their missing agents, "The GPS tracker is still down, but maybe I can hack into a surveillance satellite and we could follow our imposter's home without them even realizing it. After all at some point Thunderhawk will need to refuel itself."

"That's a brilliant idea Annie," Scot cried out nearly forgetting the bad blood that seem to surface between them over the last few days.

"Since when did you learn to hack into government systems," Jess raised an eyebrow with a sly smile.

"Well Roxanne's not the only one who can play with computers," Annie replied rushing to get to work before they lose site of the target.

* * *

"Get out," A solider shouted to matt who was sitting on a concrete slab inside a small dark cell. With the lack of sun light, it was hard to tell just how much time had pass. During his solitary confinement he was haunted by images of his daughter becoming Jon plaything, and Dusty being near death. He felt he had no choice, but to give the location of the missile guidance system control station in order to ensure Dusty safety. Even after disclosing the secret location in Puerto Rico, he had yet to see his friend face to face.

Matt followed the solider outside and covered his eyes as the sunlight blinded him. The moment he saw the transport helicopter, he knew what was happening. Jon clearly wanted him at the command center in case he had further use of him. The solider lead him in the back of the transport and sat him down along the wall. After locking Matt in place and securing his bonds, the solider shouted, "OK bring the other one."

Matt lift his head up to see another prisoner in a grey uniform limping in chains. At first glance Matt did not recognize the man whose face was severely bruised and swollen. Dusty…what did she do to you, he thought with disbelief. The solider locked Dusty next to Matt and secured his chains, before taking off to finish flight preparations.

"Dusty?" Matt ask wanting to hear his friend voice.

Dusty breath heavily with his eyes closed trying to compose himself. The walk itself had reminded him of the toll that was taken on his body. The loss of blood, the deep gash in gashed in his shoulder, the several crack ribs bruising his lungs, and every muscle aching all over his body. He huffed out after catching his breath, "Somehow I'm still here partner."

"I don't know what I can say or do that could possibly make up for this," Matt remarked looking at the damage up close that this daughter had done to his best friend.

Dusty open his eyes and look directly at Matt, "All I can say is I shouldn't of pushed her to this." Before Matt could reply Dusty added, "You were right Matt she is very ill and in over her head. I can't help but think I added fire to that flame."

"You and me both," Matt sighted, "I should have notice the signs in front of me…I should have been a better father to her. In the end, I just let Jon steal her right from under my nose."

"I can tell you this much. She wants her old life back, but as long as Jon is drugging and confusing her she not gonna be your daughter. Unfortunately, I got a front row seat to her mental state…." Dusty thought about how she had confused him with Buddy, but thought better of mentioning those details. "I saw her try to fight him, but her will was too weak. Whatever you do don't give up on her partner."

"I won't…I'll do everything in my power to bring her home safe and sound. No matter cost." The two men fell silent as the helicopter blades began to whirl overhead.

* * *

Annie sat down at the communications console, thoughts flying at the speed of her fingers. Scott, curious how his second in command could pull off a hack job of Roxanne's caliber, walked up behind her and placed his hands gently on each of her shoulders, giving him the perfect observation post. He hoped Annie would recognize the comforting and conciliatory gesture for what it was without allowing it to distract her from her chosen course of action. After watching Annie wind her way through several secure login prompts, Scott found himself scowling in puzzlement when the screen stopped on Annie's contact list in her High Mountain Rangers email. He looked down to see her eyes moving back and forth along the list of names. She showed no sign of moving on to somewhere more pertinent to the situation.

He tried to keep the frustration out of his voice. "How is your contact list helping us hack into a satellite feed?"

"It isn't." Before he could say anything further, she scrolled her mouse over a name on the list and spoke up. "Jess is right-I don't have the skills to hack a government computer system."

Unconsciously, Scott gripped Annie's shoulders more tightly. "Annie, we don't have the time and I don't have the patience for this. You just said..."

"I know what I said," she interrupted, "and that was the pride talking. Before that, it was the anger, guilt, and self-pity. I've let all of them turn me into an idiot. There's a smarter way to do this." She started to click on the name she highlighted, then turned in her chair to look up at Scott as something occurred to her. As current team leader, he should have first say on her new idea. "Can any of your contacts get us access to that satellite?"

The question took him aback. Annie's green eyes bored into him attentively as he struggled to answer her question. Suddenly he realized how truly ill prepared he was to handle a crisis without his father's guidance. I never cultivated any of his contacts. Or made my own. With Duane and Dad gone... He let his internal monologue trail off, shaking himself back to the moment and Annie's question, which he answered more confidently than he felt. "At this point, I'm not sure who we could trust...even Inaya Vendun could be suspicious of us..." Comprehension suddenly washed over him as he realized why Annie had logged in to the Ranger's computer system and her contact list. He temporarily flashed back to his angry outburst from moments ago. Unless you know a way to turn this into something positive...there's nothing to talk about. "Annie, if you have a contact that can get us that satellite surveilla ..."

Annie double clicked the name she had moused over and instructed the computer to begin downloading her contact file. "Computer, cross reference contact file from user Phoenix with all available data for subject Cooper MacBride, Staff Sergeant US Army."

"Unable to display file at user Phoenix current security level." Annie's eyebrows arched up at Scott. "Computer, display requested file at security level for user Maverick."

"Voice authentication required."

"Computer, this is user Maverick. Display requested file at my security level." Who the hell could she have met with a military file that classified? He got his answer as the computer displayed the request. He leaned in closer to Annie, peering over her left shoulder, eyes wide as he scanned the information file. "My God...Annie..." His brain was racing along with the implications of what his eyes were showing him. "You...made friends with someone in the most elite military organization in America."

Annie's voice betrayed no cockiness at all. "We think Cooper is a distant relation to Sheriff MacBride's family in Lake Tahoe. He's spent several bouts of R&R up in the mountains. He's normally a night owl and a loner and not very talkative. He nearly scared the life out of me one night I was on watch-and we struck up a conversation. Why we liked the night, why we didn't, nightmares, personal demons..." (This is a specific reference to the episode Nightmare Assault...one of my favorites!) "...that's why his codename is Low-Light."

"Annie, the President of the United States is eventually going to decide to take down what's left of MASK if this continues. G.I. Joe is going to be the first organization on that list." Try as he might, Scott couldn't keep an incredulous and somewhat jealous tone from entering his voice. "Do you really think you have enough pull to get one of their operatives to help us?"

"I don't know..." Her voice trailed off as she locked the communications equipment on the secured military frequency... "...but someone else here might. This frequency was used to send a transmission..recently..." She allowed the communications link to send an open signal as she followed what seemed like a trail of virtual breadcrumbs back to its source. It's almost like someone expected us to eventually find this trail and follow it...but how? Who could have known we'd ever make the connection...?

"Buddy."

The sound of his name brought Buddy immediately to the command console. He directed a look of stunned fascination at Scott as he absorbed the information scrolling along the computer monitor. "Those are not schematics for a defense satellite-what are you two playing at?"

"We were going to ask you the same question."

Something in Scott's tone provoked Brad's curiosity. Without invitation, he left the other agents observing the continuing drama in New York and hobbled up quietly behind his daughter, leaning on his crutch and nearly forgetting his injuries as he watched her fingers fly along the computer keyboard. She didn't spare he or Buddy more than a cursory glance as she focused on the task at hand. Without looking at any of them, she spoke up.

"As of about five minutes ago, I thought I was the only one who knew this military frequency existed. I was wrong." She paused for a moment and continued, "Just after Duane Kennedy was murdered, someone sent our classified reports on the matter up this stream to military top brass. Not only that, but they sent three MASK personnel files as well-Mine, Scott's, and Roxanne's. The recipient of the information was one..."

"...Brigadier General Clayton M. Abernathy. Codename Hawk and G.I. Joe Commander in Chief," broke in a gruff and gravelly voice from the communications console. Cooper MacBride's personnel file turned into an image of the man himself-blond hair, blue cap, and the trademark red tinted night vision goggles that were, like Brad's shades, a permanent part of his uniform. "And the guy who can scramble this frequency in a heartbeat, so listen up Phoenix."

"G.I. Joe?" The mention of the elite military organization sent Jess running to listen in.

"Quiet." Brad caught Jess with his good arm and pulled her over to stand beside him so she could see and hear the goings on.

"G.I Joe has been apprised of the situation happening in New York. Rumor has it that the President is ready to give us marching orders to take out what's left of your team and arrest the lot of you as enemies of the state."

"Low-light, despite what it looks like, those aren't our agents bombing New York," Annie interjected. "Agents Hunter and Powderkeg were abducted by VENOM at the same time we lost our vehicle tracking capabilities. Were you aware that Contraworld now has the potential to access a missile guidance satellite and create an INTERNATIONAL incident?"

"As it stands MASK is the only ones causing an international incident," Low-Light remind, "but that doesn't mean were not aware of the PNA covering up something bigger like missing access keys to their so called science project."

"I assure you we're being set up," Annie interrupts. "That so call science project is gonna blow up in both our teams faces, if you don't give us chance to stop Contra World."

MASK team stared at the video image as they saw Low Light listening to somebody off the transmission channel and heard him reply back, "Yes sir, I'll make them aware of that." He then turns his attention back to Annie Turner and the MASK team that was surrounding her. The conversation on the vid screen had drawn everyone away from the televised newscast, "Agent Hunter has done us a lot favors in the past and like you we're in agreement that is NOT Agent Hunter flying out there. That being said due to the circumstances we can't offer you any direct assistance."

"We're not asking for reinforcements. We just need to borrow your spy satellite to follow our missing vehicle Thunderhawk back to its home base. We believe it will lead us to the true agent Hunter and allow us to stop Contra World once and for all and hopefully clear our team of any wrong doing."

"Alright Breaker will monitor and forward you Thunderhawk location when it leave New York City. "

"Thank you that's all we're asking for."

"If that order comes through Annie," he replied in a more personal tone, "We're gonna have choice but to come after you. Good luck kid."

"Thanks Cooper, we'll take all the luck we can get. Tell Una and Satin hello when you see them."

Dead Silence filled Boulderhill as the communications link died. Annie stood up and turned around to see a room full of mixed expressions. Scott stood by her side, watching their team assimilate the new hope Lowlight's transmission had given them. Could it be they had a chance to turn this game around? Suddenly he grabbed Annie and pulled her into his arms, giving her a deeply passionate kiss in front of the entire assembled team. "You...are...amazing!" he breathed when he finally broke off the embarrassing display.

"Scott, did I hear right-your father has secretly been working with G.I. Joe?" Hondo asked, happy to see the two lovebirds were clearly on their way to making up.

Scott was still holding Annie tightly as he replied, "What's more important here is that it was Annie's connection to G.I. Joe that got us the initial break, not my father's. Let's get cracking and make good use of the hope she's given us. Buddy status up date?,"

"Still work'n on Phoenix."

"Is there anything we can do to protect our vehicles from another hostile takeover?"

"I already got that covered, Scott." Buddy stated with a sense of guilt. "I wipe all the programing and set the vehicle back to their original settings. Yes those programs are obsolete, and I'm sorry Red," he looked at Annie, "I had to delete your communication updates it's the only way to rid the vehicles completely of that virus."

"I completely understand," Annie stated seeing the guilt spread all over Buddy, "It's better for us to be ones in control of our vehicles." She reluctantly and gently pushed herself out of Scott's embrace. "I'll give you a hand shortly and redo as many of those protocols as possible for the final strike."

"I should have thought of it sooner," Buddy spoke with regret, "She knew everything about every single one of those vehicles inside and out. I'm a blatant fool for not thinking she'd put a sleeper program in there somewhere."

"We can only live in the here and now," Scott stated. "What's done is done."

"Yeah…sure," Buddy took his hat off and crush his hat, "I got to get back to work."

Calhoun Burns approached as Buddy made his exit, "Scott you have to let me go on this mission."

"I second that," Brad stated wanting in on the action despite having his leg wrapped up in a cast.

"Julio hasn't even cleared you fit for duty." Scott reminded Calhoun while also shooting a pointed look at Brad.

"Dad, you can barely move on those crutches," Annie stated crossing her arms with full disapproval. "You shouldn't even be standing here, so there's no way in hell you're going back out there."

"Though I'd give it a shot," Brad smirked slightly.

"You'll get a shot all right-from Julio if you don't stop pushing your luck."

"I'm serious Scott," Calhoun reinforced between the friendly banter, "You may need my expertise on this mission."

Scott though long and hard, "You might have a point…if we can't stop VENOM from activating the guidance system we might be able to blow it up."

"You don't even know what you're gonna blow up yet," Annie huffed in.

"True but doesn't hurt to have a backup plan." Scott smiled. "Alright Calhoun I'll talk to Julio about clearing you for duty. He and Jess need to start making med-kits ASAP," Scott noted more to himself than Calhoun. "I need everyone else to help Buddy get these vehicles running."

"Except you!" Annie interjected before Brad got any wild ideas. "I need you to watch for incoming messages while I work on Phoenix. I want to be ready to go as soon as we get Thunderhawk's coordinates."

* * *

"This is G.I. Joe Agent Breaker calling MASK command."

Brad straightened his posture as much as his propped up bum leg would allow. He pushed a button on the communications panel. "Chopper here, Breaker. You getting this, Phoenix?"

"I've got audio," crackled Annie's voice from the speaker. "Go ahead, Breaker. What have you got for us?"

"Low-light wanted you to know your lost bird is headed into Puerto Rican airspace. Chances are you'll find your missing agents there too."

"Thank you Breaker, we owe G.I. Joe a huge debt of gratitude."

"Don't thank us yet, Phoenix," Breaker warned. "Low-light also wanted you to know we've got orders from the Department of Homeland Security to arrest your entire team as terrorists and enemies of the state. Unfortunately there's nothing else we can do except follow the chain of command. Good luck."

"Acknowledged Breaker, MASK out."

Annie nearly fell off Phoenix's seat as she burst out laughing. Buddy looked at her like she was crazy as he said, "That doesn't sound like a laughing matter."

"Follow the chain of command, Buddy," she reiterated with a smirk. "Then let's get these vehicles ready to transform and roll out!"

* * *

After several transportation changes and an overnight flight over the Atlantic Ocean, Matt and Dusty finally arrive in Puerto Rico airspace. "That's one heck of dish, "Dusty remarked seeing a 1,000 square foot dish buried into the ground surround by dense jungle from the helicopter. "I mean how can this possible be a secret? Anybody who flies overhead bound to see this sucker."

"It's actually an observatory used by NASA. The PNA modified it for their own objectives as a controls station for the missile guidance satellite."

"It's also gonna be your grave," the solider sitting across from them laughed as the pilot landed the helicopter on a landing pad.

"Why bother flying us all the way out here if you just plan to execute us." Matt questioned.

"Good question…you're gonna have to to ask the boss that..I already told you too much." He replied back.

Dusty and Matt were escorted to a control room alongside the massive dish. Jon Mayhem stood in front of a huge computer console and was too busy inputting coordinates and instructions into the console to notice his guests. On a massive flat screen monitor, there was a map of the world that had a huge red dot centered on their very location. Once Matt saw this he knew exactly what the solider had meant about this being their final resting place. In the center of the room were two metal chairs sitting back to back. Both Matt and Dusty sat in each chair and found themselves hand cuff to each arm.

"Good afternoon gentlemen I trust you had a good flight," Jon ask turning his attention two his prisoners.

"The inflight movie was a little dull and you were out of those little peanuts." Dusty stated with some slight humor in his tone of voice.

"Amusing…but I doubt you'll be cracking jokes for long."

"So this is where you plan to kill me off?" Matt looked John directly in the eye.

"We'll it's not completely personal, but the world finding your remains at this very spot only reinforces my agenda."

"The killing of Duane Kennedy, taking control of guidance system, using my vehicle and mask for some theatrics…this all about destroying the PNA and everything it stands for."

"Bravo..you got it all figured out Matt," Jon clapped his hands with a small applause.

"Yeah, but you're a fool to think by wiping out MASK and PNA that no other government organization will come after you."

"Your right! I expect MI-6, the CIA, Gi Joe and everyone else to come after me. But I can only swat one fly at a time. So with the world mistrust of MASK and the PNA the public will start to question their other organizations that are bound to protect them from the evildoers such as me. They'll fall for the same trap that you did Trakker and public opinion will sway to Control World as being the world protectors. There will be nobody left to stop us at that point."

"You already made your point you. You win! MASK and PNA are done for. Is it really necessary to involve so many innocent lives?" Matt questioned hoping to talk diplomacy with his sworn enemy.

"Yes. It's the ultimate statement that will cause the public to question all military type organizations. The PNA willing powered a satellite knowing that crystal was powerful to cause a nuclear holocaust if something went wrong. The entire island of Puerto Rico will be wiped off the map and the moment that satellite hits this very spot. All the investigations will lead to the PNA and MASK. Your remains and vehicle along with a little theatric performance in New York will sway the public option to distrust their governments. Recruitment levels of Contra World will go up and before you know it the world will be mine.

"Hey Boss," Sly Rax walked in holding both Spectrum and Backlash in his hands, "I parked the Thunderhawk on the heli pad like you said. What do you want with these?" He head up both mask.

"Did you drain the power out of both of them?"

"Yeah."

"Place it on their heads," He indicates to Matt and Dusty. "It be a little weird to find a disembody head with outa mask on it. Don't you agree?" He quipped with a small joke.

Rax place both mask on each agents head and remark, "It was nice knowing ya."

Jon inputted a key into the computer console and then handed Rax the second key. "Place this in the console across the room and get ready to turn on my mark…3…2…1" Both turn their keys at the same time.

"Guidance System Failure. Satellite will fall in T-minus 30 minutes." A robotic female voice emitted from the speakers.

"We'll I must say it's time for us to leave in order to get out of the blast range." John put a hand on Matt shoulder and smiled, "I promise to take excellent care of your daughter."

"You won't get away with this!" Matt replied in a threating tone.

"Empty threats Matt…enjoy what last moments you have on this earth." The room fell silent minus the computer counting down their doom.

* * *

The moment the MASK transport arrived in Puerto Rico eight remaining agents headed into the dense jungle driving in Volcano, Hurricane, Gator, and Phoenix. While two agents Brad and Buddy stayed back at base to continue fixing the remaining damage vehicles and to offer external support.

"The coordinates that Breaker gave us are just up head" Annie reapplied to the team while she drove her motorcycle Phoenix along with Scott as her passenger.

The team suddenly heard the sound of multiple helicopters leaving the area overhead.

Gloria sat in Gator co-pilot seat and looked to Jess who had her eyes focus on the uneven dirt road and then to the sky. Gloria could barely make out the helicopters flying overhead, but she was sure they couldn't see them with all the tree cover. She couldn't help but get the sense this was almost like a pack of wild birds fleeing the area due to untold dangers. "Looks like people are fleeing the opposite direction were going."

"We'll let them flee otherwise they'll have my wrath to deal with!" Jess replied feeling more anxious to rescue her father.

"I don't think we're the reason Jess," Hondo replied over the airway, "They can't see us with all this cover. If anything this tells me we do what we need to do and get the hell out dodge fast.

The forest clearing open up more as MASK arrived at the heliport for the observatory. "There's Thunderhawk!" Scott said in an exited voice with one hand around Annie waist and the other pointing the vehicle out. The moment Annie halted Phoenix, Scott jumped off and hopped into Thunderhawk diver side seat to do a quick check of the systems. "The fuel is a bit low but everything thing looks to be functioning. Yet…something still troubling me about this." He stated as he glanced around.

"Me too," Annie stated checking their surrounding closely and half expecting somebody to ambush them. "This place is a little too deserted to be a government facility. Those helicopters had to of been from here, but why did everyone leave in a hurry?"

"In my honest opinion," Calhoun interrupts, "Something probably gonna detonate…after all that's how it done in all the disaster movies."

"I'm not afraid of something possibly happening," Jess huffed, "until I see the evidence I'm gonna press on. We're too close to turn back now."

"Agree," Scott stated, "If anybody wants to head back to the transport I won't hold it against you."

It was apparent there was some uneasiness in the air. Scott couldn't hide that sense of dread either from his facial expressions. Going any further meant they could all die right here and now. Yet no one on the team moved. One by one, unspoken assent shifted throughout the group. They were in it for the long haul, no matter what happened.

The sound of Annie opening Phoenix' storage box broke the silence. Wordlessly, she pulled out two holstered pistols, offering one carefully to Scott while fitting the other to her belt. "Let's be smart about this people," she ordered as Scott checked his weapon over. "Scott and I will take point. Jess, Julio-follow us-we'll likely need the medical expertise. Calhoun, Jacques-be prepared to provide distractions with your masks if necessary. Hondo, Gloria-Blaster and Aura are the two most powerful masks we have right now. Bring up the rear to watch our backs and be ready to provide support. Any questions?"

When none were forthcoming, Annie looked over at Scott, who nodded assent at her placements After taking a deep breath he started walking towards the observatory. "Alright lets go get Matt and Dusty!"

* * *

"T-minus 10 minutes before satellite enters atmosphere." A robotic voice echoed throughout the room.

"So this is what it comes down to," Dusty spoke up, "After all the missions we came home unscathed we're just gonna be blown to smithereens."

"We all knew the risk when we chose to form Mobil Arm Strike Kommand. There was always that possibility of somebody losing their lives or getting injured."

"We'll I'd at lease hope my body would be in tacked for Sunny, Jess, and boys to at least bury me."

"That's what you're really worried about?" Matt spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"I expect it to be the biggest county hoe down the world ever seen…so yeah I expect to be there!"

Matt started to laugh. Here they were wearing inactive masks on their head, handcuff to chairs, force to listen to a computer counting down their doom, and Dusty was still able to find some sort of humor in the situation. "You always seem to find the lighter side to any situation my friend even in the worst of times."

"We'll somebody got to keep our spirits up. I…"Dusty voice turn more serious and admitted, "Can't stop thinking about my family. I expect the boys to pull thought this and help their mother out and Sunny always knew and understood the dangers. Even in my stunt driving days she knew I was always putting my life on the line. But Jess…I really screwed up with that girl…"

"I though you reconciled your differences with her?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, but I can't go back in time and fix the damage I done. I should have given her the attention she deserved."

"I can't help, but feeling I'm in that same boat. Both my kids got in so much trouble growing up by getting mixed up in our missions," Matt added. "Rebecca was right, I had no right raising those kids in this environment. It cost me my daughter, and I can't help but think I force Scott to follow in my footsteps."

"Not with Annie to keep him on the straight and narrow," Dusty couldn't help but chuckle before becoming serious again. "That's where we really screwed up..."

"I disagree. Brad gave her more than enough opportunities to opt out of this life and she chose it anyway." Matt shook his head. "They all did."

"Yeah..." Dusty sighed. "They did... and Jess definitely inherited my charming personality, but I'm proud of the woman she's become. Just wish I could tell her that."

"Dad!"

Dusty turn his head left and right unable to see anything behind him, "Are we dead Matt? 'Cause I swear I hear my Jessie..."

"Dad!" Jessenia Hayes burst into the control room before Annie could stop her and knelt down in front of her father and started working on getting him unhandcuffed.

"Darling it's so good to see you."

Scott was only two steps behind her and hovered over his father, but before he could say anything or attempt to work on his father's restraints Matt ordered, "Forget us we have bigger problems!"

"T-minus 5 minutes before satellite enters atmosphere" The computer echo through the room leaving each agent at a standstill.

"We need to stop that countdown! Try password override code Alpha Omega Beta!"

Reluctantly and wordlessly, Scott joined Annie, Calhoun, and Hondo at the control panel. Jess and Julio worked to free the captive fathers as Gloria and Jacques took up defensive positions at the door.

"This doesn't look good Scott," Hondo stated flatly. "The controls are locked down tight and the override password seems to have been deleted from the system hard drive."

"Is there any other way to stop it?"

"If I can't hack a government satellite, I certainly can't do anything with this," Annie replied. "All I can suggest is heading back to the vehicles and what cover we can find. Maybe I can get a signal back to G.I. Joe from Phoenix..."

"There's no TIME!" Matt said with urgency, "The moment that satellite hits the ground this entire island will cease to exist. We have nowhere to run."

"We blow it up in the sky." Hondo suggested.

Matt shook his head, "Negative…it has a power like a nuclear bomb."

Jess leaves her father in Julio hands and join the team brainstorm session, " We could use Aura and Annie's mask Firewall to contain the blast."

"Not very likely. That satellite has a crystal power source that is 100 times powerful than any of our mask combine."

"What options are left," Scott look to each agent face, "It can't be blown up and we can't form a protective barrier around it."

"What about using Gulliver to shrink it?" Calhoun threw out, "Would that lessen the damage so we can contain it?

Despite still being cuff to the chair Matt he slightly jumped with excitement, "That could work!"

"But you will need time to shrink it small enough and a good enough view of the object," Annie interjected.

"True," Calhoun agreed, "The dense jungle will make it difficult to determine where the satellite will enter the atmosphere."

"I got it!" Scott clamped a hand down on Calhoun shoulder, "I'll fly you up in Thunderhawk. There is no way we can miss it and we'll have enough time to lock on it and shrink it down small enough to minimize the damage."

"Umm…excuse me...you told me moments ago it was low on fuel. How is that a good idea?" Annie crossed her arms.

"We might have enough for one short flight," Scott remarks knowing well enough this might not be the case. Using the rocket propulsion on the back of Thunderhawk took an enormous amount of fuel in order for the vehicle to take off into the air and sustain flight. There was a pretty good chance the plane could stall in midair, but with so many lives at stake the risk was worth it. "It do or die time and this is our best option."

"T-minus two minutes before satellite enters atmosphere."

Without another word both Scott and Calhoun rushed out of the control station towards Thunderhawk parked at the heliport. Both men realize they would have just mere seconds to locate their target and shrink it down to a manageable size. The moment they hopped into Thunderhawk Scott turned the key. Instead of the engine roaring to life it instead stuttered.

"Not now! Come on!" He shouted with desperation and turned the key again only to be met by more engine trouble.

Annie, Hondo, and Gloria all headed for the roof of the control tower to watch Calhoun and Scott's plan in action. "Why are they not in the air?" Annie remarked impatiently, "The clock almost at zero." Damnit, if you're going to make me worry, at least be doing something!

"Come on old girl I know you have some juice left in you." Scott pleaded with the car. The third time he turned the key the engine started to roar. "Here we go!" The doors to Thunderhawk flew open like wings and the back bumper lifted up to show two rocket engines burning with fierce power. Thunderhawk flew upwards high above the dense jungle. "Do you see it?"

Calhoun looked in every direction and then pointed to north east of their location, "It's over there. Looks like it just entered the atmosphere. Get us close so I can get a lock on!" Thunderhawk moved in closer to the falling satellite. "Gulliver SHRINK!" Calhoun shouted as a yellow powered net shot out and covered the 20 foot satellite falling like a dooms day comet in the sky. Gulliver was shrinking the satellite about 3 inches a second.

"Keep it steady Scott!" Calhoun shouted trying to focus his mask power on the falling object and nearly losing the connection.

"How much longer Calhoun to shrink it down to the size of an apple?"

"That may take me within seconds of it impacting the ground."

"Not so sure if I can give you that," Scott remarked with a slight nervousness to his tone. The vehicle's dashboard was lighting up like crazy indicating system failure was imminent. Which was soon followed by the sound of the rocket engines burning out and the car suddenly losing velocity.

"That's not good." Hondo remarked having his mask act as a set of binoculars as he watching from the roof top, "The engine not producing enough heat it will be a miracle if they can keep the Thunderhawk up there long enough to do the job."

"I knew this was a bad idea, "Annie grumbled feeling helpless, "I just wish there would have been another option."

"They'll figure something out. I know they will," Gloria piped in with an attempt to keep the hope alive.

"I got a plan that will buy us enough time." Scott stated as he kept Thunherhawk gliding in the air.

"What?" Calhoun asked unable to keep Gulliver power focus on the falling satellite.

"I'm gonna use my mask Magnetron to bring that satellite towards us."

"But that means we'll be falling at the same rate if you do that."

"True, but it will bring it close enough to us that it will be easier to shrink and hopefully there will be time to pull up in the end, if I reverse the polarity."

"Magnetron ON!" Scott shouted. The satellite and Thunderhawk moved towards each other like magnetic opposites.

"Gulliver SHRINK!" Calhoun shouted as he attempted to continue shrinking the satellite again. This time the object was shrinking at a faster rate.

"I don't think I can watch," Gloria remarked as she turned her back to the Thunderhawk and the satellite falling side by side in a nose dive headed straight into the 100 foot dish that cover the landscape.

Annie Turner couldn't take her eyes off the scene. Her hands were clutched together praying that Scott and Calhoun would make it out of this safely and be able to save everyone in the nick of time.

"Forty-Five seconds before impact, " Scott remind Calhoun with urgency knowing that if they waited too long they would crash and blow up along with the satellite.

"Almost got it…Now Scott!" Calhoun shouted as he deactivated his mask seeing the satellite now directly the same size as a basketball.

"Magnetron Reverse!" Scott shouted aiming at the dish below. The vehicle suddenly thrown backwards into the air as the metal on the dish and the Thunderhawk emitted the same magnetic force causing the Thunderhawk to be repelled the opposite direction.

The small round satellite slammed into the center of the massive dish and exploded upon impact.

"Aura On!"

"Firewall On!"

Both Annie and Gloria stood at the edge of the roof focusing their mask at maximum power on the impact zone attempting to contain the blast radius.

"It working!" Hondo stated.

A powerful blinding light was trap in an orb of energy created by both Annie & Gloria's mask. The dish around impact zone started to crackle and melt. They continue to stand their grounds waiting for the fire to dissipate before disengaging their masks.

Thunderhawk flew backwards in the air and both Scott and Calhoun were met with a sudden unpleasant whiplash when the back of the vehicle slammed straight into a tree and then into the ground.

"Can't say that was one of my better landings," Scott joked with a sigh of relief.

"You landed us in one piece I say that's good enough," Calhoun replied giving him a pat on the shoulder. "You know what they say...any landing you can walk away from..." Calhoun paused a moment, pondering, "I don't think I've ever seen you use that mask before."

"Well dad always has his own private collection of masks, so I figure as leader I better start adding to mine to keep up with him."

"Looks like were still alive," Julio remarked using wire cutters to cut the handcuffs off both of Matt & Dusty hands.

Matt Trakker stood up taking his mask off, "Yeah crises averted… now it's time for damage control."

"How are you doing Dusty?" Julio asked noticing the dry blood on his clothing.

"I ache all over and got some cracked ribs. Jess hun…can you remove my mask…can't move my arms very well and it's hard to breath in this thing." Dusty requested.

"Sure thing dad," Jess lifted Backlash off Dusty head. "I'm gonna kill that bitch!" She screamed as she saw the bruises and swelling of her father's face. "To think I even considered her a friend, this is absolutely unthinking what she done to you."

Julio pulled Jess away and put a calming arm on her shoulder, "Get the oxygen tank. We'll do a full medical evaluation once we get him back to the transport."

Jess griped her fist in a furry, "Fine."

"Great job you two!" Matt approached Scott and Annie who were too busy hugging each another after realize they lived to survive another day, "I knew I could count on both of you to solve this." Both Annie and Scott grinned to one another and broke their embrace. Despite all the ups and downs of the mission they actually manage to pull it all off. Save the world and their teammates.

"There are some other matters we need to talk about Matt," Annie sighed realizing their problems were not over. "The government is trying to shut MASK down and both Alex and Bruce are in prison."

"Don't worry I'm going to get this all straighten out," Matt said in a reassuring voice, "But it may still mean the end of MASK. Jon destroyed any credibility we had."

"G.I. Joe doesn't think so. It's thanks to them we had time to mount this rescue operation." Annie said.

"Thanks to you, you mean," Scott corrected her. "I didn't see anyone else dialing up classified military personnel and asking for a favor." He turned to his father with a smile, "I wish you could have seen her in action Dad-"

Matt glanced at Annie curiously while replying with a lopsided grin, "I was a little tied up."

Annie snorted and burst into a fit of laughing while Scott chuckled beside her. But the reality of the situation soon set back in.

"Politician are different sort of animal," Matt said. "Convincing them MASK still has credibility will be harder than convincing the military and other world counter-terrorist teams."

"What you can't bribe them with money?" Scott joked.

"Probably not this time, but I know some people who might still back us."

"So do I apparently," Annie grinned. "And they know people who know people. I will rally my troops and put the full force of the Turner name into the largest lobbying campaign the United States government..no, the world... has ever seen. One way or another, this team WILL remain active and *you*," She poked her finger into Scott's chest for emphasis, "will be leading it."

"We," he poked her in the ribs emphatically, "will be leading it."

* * *

Back at Boulderhill's command center, Brad Turner approached his daughter with a wide grin, still leaning on a pair of crutches. "The world's largest lobbying campaign, huh? When do we start?"

The transport had landed back at base a couple hours ago. Jess and Julio immediately set Dusty up in one of the hospital rooms to tend his injuries. Matt had waved away Scott's attempts to have him checked out as well, stating that he was fine and there was too much work ahead of them. They still had to free Bruce and Alex from prison and salvage what might be left of MASK's reputation. Matt and Scott were planning their next move in the conference room with Buddy, while the rest of the old guard-Hondo, Gloria, Jacques, and Calhoun, were taking some much needed rest.

"As soon as I send out the world's biggest thank you card." Annie submitted the final keystrokes and waited until the file was confirmed as sent. She then turned to regard her father with his own grin. "And who's we?"

"You can't very well use my name without me."

"Who said anything about your name?"

"Oh, that's how it is. You save the world and now the old man's obsolete..."

"Fine. I'll let you play too. I wouldn't be able to live with your bruised ego otherwise."

Annie eyes sparkled with humor as she stood up and stretched. "Now I think I better go check on the troops. The world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

Brad chuckled and pulled Annie into a hug with his good arm. "Guess I'll go relax with the old timers then."

Annie left Brad and headed down to the medical bay of Boulderhill. She felt slightly guilty for not checking on Dusty sooner. She knocked on the door to his room and opened it when Jess replied, "Come in!"

"How's the patient doing?" Annie asked walking over to Dusty bed side. Dusty was sitting upright wearing a hospital gown with two IVs in his arm. His face had swelled down, but there was still some discoloration.

"Being difficult," Jess replied crossing her arms and giving her father a skunk eye look.

"Hey now I just asked for some fried chicken and waffles to get my full strength back."

"You're on a strict diet, "Jess reminded, "You just had surgery yesterday dad you're lucky you even survived that long in your condition."

"That bad huh?" Annie asked wanting to know more.

"It's just flesh wound," Dusty waved it off as nothing.

"She made a mess out of you!" Jess shouted with agitation. "You have any idea how long me and Julio were in surgery trying to mend your rib cage and stich up every hole she cut into you." Tears were flowing down her face, "This whole time you were missing I thought I lost you for good and seeing every little thing she's done to you how can you possibly be so calm about this! You warned me about that bitch years ago and now you don't care what she did to you!"

"She's got a point Dusty," Annie jumped supporting her friend Jess. "This is not exactly water under the bridge. She could always come back to finish what she started."

"Don't you jump into this too red," Dusty calmly replied back, "Too many years of hating that girl and I saw firsthand the monster I had my hands in creating."

"Don't you dare try to blame yourself for what happened!" Annie managed to keep her voice level.

"Annie's right. That is ridiculous." Jess chimed in with disbelief.

"I don't expect either of you to understand. I just realize I forgiven her and ask that you find it in your heart to forgive her as well."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing..." Annie shook her head, remembering all the grief Roxanne Trakker had put all of them through.

Before Jess and Annie could get in another debate there was a knock at the door. "Hey Dusty you wanted to see me?" Buddy Hawk asked as he poked his head into the room.

"Yeah," He turned to look at both Jess and Annie, "Do mind we have some privacy?"

Annie put a gentle hand on Jess shoulder, "Sure thing…come on Jess."

"Fine but we'll be right outside," Jess huffed still fluster over her father lack of common sense.

Once the girls left the room Dusty smiled wickedly, "Dare I even ask how long you've been hiding your so call love affair behind Matt's back?"

"Dusty, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean," He raised his eye brows with suspicion, "You and Roxy?"

Buddy just stood there shaking his head baffled. He never expected this to come up and how on earth did he know this.

"Yeah that definitely confirms it," He joked, "You should be grateful I haven't disclosed this to Matt."

Buddy scratched his neck pondering how to respond and then looked Dusty directly in the eye, "So you gonna hold this over my head too, huh?"

"I'm only the messenger here," Dusty took a more serious tone; "If her mind wasn't so warped she would have never confused me for you, and I'd probably be in body bag this very moment. From what I saw you're the only connection she has left of her former self."

"Tell me everything." Buddy replied anxiously.

"She showed me her scars and said it was the only way to free herself from Jon. She went on to tell me about a deal she made for your life."

Buddy suddenly grew angry that he picked up the nearby chair and threw it across the room, "Fuck me for not figuring this out sooner!"

Both Annie and Jess looked up surprise when they heard a loud crashing sound along with Buddy cursing at the top of this lungs.. "Everything alright in there?" Jess asked opening the door a crack and seeing a very agitated Buddy walking back and forth across the room.

"Yeah Jess," Dusty replied, "We're just hashing some personal stuff out. Do you mind?"

"Uh sure," She replied giving her father a strange look and then sharing confused looks with Annie as she shut the door.

"So that is true?" Dusty ask prying for more details.

"Back when the girls were capture and taken to Mexico with me. I was infected with a virus. Roxanne made some sort of agreement to get that antidote for me. I told her I would tan her hide when I found out what she gave up. Seven years and she's still paying that debt off. My life isn't worth her suffering like this!"

"You know you're all she has left to hold on to, "Dusty added, "She claimed your undying love for you and pleaded for your help. Don't ask me to give you any more of that message cause, I'm not giving you mouth to mouth"

Buddy smirked at the remarked, but was still lost in thought.

"Listen," Dusty said trying to lay all the cards out on the table, "I know you have feeling for her otherwise you wouldn't be so emotional and hurting on the inside over this."

"Your right! I'm gonna put this right and do what I should have done along time ago. Thank you Dusty for making me realize that," Buddy walked over and grabbed his friend hand.

The moment Buddy stepped out of the room both Jess and Annie just stared at Buddy in disbelief.

"What the heck was that about?" Jess asked prying.

"Nothing that concerns you." Buddy replied as he kept on walking.

* * *

"I'll take a Jack and Coke on the rocks, Bartender."

Scott looked up to see Annie in the doorway of the sleeping room he had used earlier. He was drinking from the same bottle of whiskey, but this time it was a relaxing and celebratory drink. He arched an eyebrow at her before mixing the drink she'd requested, handing it to her as she crossed through the room.

"Your Dad told me I would find you here. I caught him just as he was taking the transport back to the mansion."

Scott nodded, patting the cushion beside him, "We aren't going to fix this overnight. I told him we'd start again when everyone was rested." He paused, "Everyone is resting, aren't they?"

Annie sat down next to him, sipping her drink. "Everyone except Buddy."

"What makes you say that?" Scott arched an eyebrow at her for the second time.

"Something that happened while I was checking on Dusty. Those two asked to have a private conversation and the next thing Jess and I hear is furniture busting. He stormed off before we could find out what was said."

Scott took another sip of his whiskey, "I think you were right to let that go for now. Buddy tends to deal with his problems in his own way. If he needs help with something, he'll let us know."

"I am formally handing you my resignation as a member of MASK and as a mechanic to Bouldherhill gas station." Buddy stated holding a formal letter towards Scott Trakker expecting him to accept it.

* * *

Scott, Annie, and Matt were sitting around the MASK situation room tabled discussing on how to win the public trust back or possible merges with other anti-terrorist organizations. Both Scott and Annie had stun looked on their faces. Scott grabbed the letter and looked it over. It was as genuine as Buddy stated, but why now was all he could think about.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked, "I know you mention a possibility of retiring or being on standby like the other agents."

"I can't do this job anymore," Buddy confessed, "Having the vehicle systems hacked the way there were nearly cost the lives of each and everyone of my friends. I can't let my incompetence go unanswered."

"Buddy, nobody blames you for that." Annie said in a soft forgiving tone.

"I know…but I still feel a heavy burden. I put some recommendations in there for some PNA mechanics that I know are capable of taking over this job."

"I flat out refuse to accept this!" Scott stated slamming the letter down on the table.

"You don't have a choice." Buddy reinforce with a harsh done.

Scott looked to his father hoping he could convince his friend to stay on, but his father was not willing to step in. "Is there anyways I can convince you to stay on until I have your replacement or even go on standby?"

"Please respect my request I don't want to start a big scene here."

"Fine," Scott sighed and spoke in a defeated voice, "I accept you resignation Buddy Hawks. You will be greatly missed around here."

"I know. I'll miss you guys too and this place holds so many memories for me. But it's time I move on."

Once Buddy left the room, Scott turned to his father agitated. "Why did you not say anything to stop him or give me a heads up on this?"

"Because I've gone through this conversation many times with the seasonal agents." Matt calmly stated. "At some point you realize life is too short to be putting your life on the line. Each agent made a mistake on a mission or two that made them question their own abilities to continue this fight with VENOM. That is why we leave this job to the younger generation. We're getting old Scott. At some point you will have to replace even your current back up agents like Hondo, Gloria, Dusty, Brad…all of us."

"Something is not right here," Annie mused quietly, looking over Buddy's letter. "We are overlooking something very obvious..."

"Annie," Matt's voice brought her back from her mind's wanderings, "I bet you wondered why I sent you personnel files to Gi Joe."

"Yeah I did. Though I didn't know it was you that sent them."

"I figure the new recruits for MASK could come from GI Joe's boot camp. Their always looking for individuals who are the best of the best in their respectable fields. That is the sort of talent we need to keep MASK going."

"So you are talking about a merger."

Matt nods his head, "I think that is the best way to win the public back by being supported by the all American heroes."

"Why Roxanne's file too?"

Matt eyed Annie carefully but sensed only a genuine curiosity and need to know. "It had been my intent to put her in the chain of command once she proved herself. At least now...they'll know what she's gone through."

Annie nodded, still half lost in thought. She directed her next question to Scott. "If this goes through, do you still want me to act as liason?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders, "We can cross that bridge when we come to it."

* * *

Buddy Hawkes found Annie Turner leaning against the tailgate of his half packed pickup truck, arms folded across her chest. She was wearing a look he'd seen all too often before. He'd been expecting this.

"Don't go all Mountain Ranger on me," he said to her. "Whatever's going on between those big green eyes, let it go. I told you I didn't want a big scene."

"Why won't you trust us, like we've always trusted you?" He saw unshed tears in her eyes.

"Annie, please don't do this to me."

"You have been here ever since I was born. You pulled me out of school when VENOM used the Crystal Skull to find out Matt's identity. You arranged safety for me in Tahoe, giving me a second family and a second job. You built my bike... You..." She choked up, "... taught me everything I know..."

"Oh Annie," Buddy pulled her into a tight bear hug, "Of all you girls, I worried about you the most. Now I can see you need me the least...because of what I taught you. If you want to help me, teach Scott. He needs you."

"Oh that is SO unfair!" She half laughed, wiping away tears as she broke their embrace. "So where will you go?"

"I haven't decided yet. I know some people who will offer me a job."

"We'll you'll always have a job here if you ever change your mind." Scott spoke up as he approached Buddy. He could tell a sour look was coming, "Before you say anything I'm not here to plea for you to stay, I just want you to know…we got your back no matter what the future may bring." Scott reached his hand out as a friendly gesture.

"Thanks Scott that means a lot," Buddy smiled and shook his hand.

"Let me get those boxes for you," Scott remark seeing a couple of boxes sitting on his office desk waiting to be place in the truck for transport.

"This place wholes so many memories," Buddy walked in the middle of the garage with Annie next to him and took a final look around. "Treated each and everyone of these cars as if they were my very own…it's gonna feel mighty weird not touching them anymore."

"I recall the time you caught me and Scott pretending to drive Rhino and fending off VENOM agents, when we could barely touch the gas pedal. You were beyond furious with us."

Buddy laugh, "Yeah I remember that…and you activated the smoke screen that got you both band from the garage until you were in your tweens."

They continued to walk around the garage until Buddy stopped at the water hose. "There was time that Rox…." His voice trailed off in a more painful 'd never forget the day him and Roxy shared their first and only kiss. How much different would everything be, if only he acknowledged his feeling sooner. This entire garage reminded him too much of her and how she would no longer be there.

"You ok Buddy?" Annie could sense a hint of sadness in the old mechanic eyes, "You were saying…"

"Forget it," He shook his head and headed back over to his truck that Scott finish loaded.

"All loaded," Scott replied put in the last box in the back of the truck.

"Thanks again Scott," He gave him a quick pat on the back before hopping into the driver seat. "It's getting late I better head out."

"Don't be a stranger Buddy…you better keep in touch," Annie.

"I'll try but no guarantees." He smiles as he turned the ignition on his car. "Goodbye..thanks for seeing me off."

"What type of friends would we be if we didn't?" Scott replied.

As the truck pulled out of Boulderhill, Annie and Scott had one arm around each other.

"It's not gonna be the same around here without him," Annie quipped.

"Yeah but we'll find a way to make do."

They both stood there and watched Buddy Hawks drive away from Boulderhill gas station for the very last time.

The End for now….


End file.
